Abducted
by kriddle2
Summary: Maxie/Jason; sometimes you have to rely on the most unexpected people to survive.
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is, the beginning of my new Jason Maxie story. So credit goes to Lifetime Movie Network; they made a movie with a similar type theme but I'm going to GHify it. I'm going to make a few changes to events and certain things and relationships in my story so unless told don't assume too much; but if you feel I've forgotten something PLEASE feel free to mention it and I can throw it in. I'm going to do my best to update as often as possible I'm stateside for the next few months so I will have sometime to write and plan. Hope that you all enjoy! _

_(The first chapter has changed slightly from the preview that was previously posted)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

It was another hectic day in the life of a fashionista, well maybe not quite that title as of yet, but at least the grunt worker, and first assistant of a fashion icon. But it was basically true. Anyone who knew Maxie could associate her with one word; fashion. She lived and breathed it. The one thing she could care less about was the legal or political affairs of Port Charles. But that didn't stop her from being at the court house, waiting for the trail to be dismissed for lunch break. Her adoptive father and the man who raised her was currently in the court room awaiting the sentencing of Port Charles Mob enforcer Jason Morgan.

There weren't too many people in the small harbor town that weren't aware of the mob influence. From the pier to the local Italian restaurant, it seemed that the Corinthos Morgan organization had holdings in everything; except with the territory the Zacarrha organization, and the Russian's had taken, causing drama and yet another mob war throughout the town. You could throw a stone and find someone related or connected to the mob Maxie's connections stemming from many different avenues, her father the police commissioner, ex fiancé Damien Spinelli technical genius for the Corinthois Morgan organization; a trail of dead bodies including her sister and two boyfriends; and finally constant on again off again relationship of her boss Kate Howard and Sonny Corinthois; her life was pretty immersed in the mob.

Every since the death of the golden child Georgie, Maxie had tried to tone down her rebellious lifestyle. Knowing that she was now Mac's only chance of grandchildren; and while the thought of pregnancy caused Maxie to go into over powering workout routines she knew that maybe one day she'd choose a different life.

But that day wasn't today.

Mostly because of her career and the other part being that the men in Port Charles couldn't fully appreciate her for all that she was. Also, she couldn't seem to keep a boyfriend alive, long enough to make the long-term commitment. Her relationship with Spinelli had been the most successful she'd had but in the end a drunken mistake with Johnny Zacchara one night turned into a full blown affair that ruined both her relationship with Spinelli and her friendship with Lulu.

"Maxie." Lucky said coming around the corner. Things had never truly recovered between the two of them after the affair, the awkwardness lingering in the space between them.

"Hey Lucky do you know if Mac is still in court?" She asked checking her watch again.

"Yeah, court is still in session," He said pointing behind him; a quick scan of the area informed Lucky that the reporters were waiting just outside the main lobby.

"Oh, is it going to be much longer, because there is a layout meeting at Crimson in about an hour?"

"Maxie I haven't been in the court house very long, but I think it would be wise if you came with me." He bit out. Since Lucky's return to the force, he'd been watched with an eagle eye making sure he never missed a N.A. meeting or a random drug test. He knew that it was his problem; and that he solely was responsible for his using, but sometimes he still partial blamed Maxie for the destruction in his personal life. "Just follow me into the back."

Without another word Maxie followed Lucky down the hallway and past a guard until she was sitting in a room behind the courtroom. A wooden table and chair's was all the occupied the room. "I'll let Mac know you're back here as soon as court let's out. The trial shouldn't take that much longer."

"Whatever you say." Maxie smiled. She sat down on the table top, her short designer skirt shifting and riding up her smooth legs. In her current single status she was allowed to flirt a little. "You know Lucky. I'm a big girl, I really don't need a chaperon."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Maxie." He said taking a deep breath before leaving Maxie alone in the room. She would have checked her PDA for messages from Kate, but she left it in the car since phones and other electronic devices were strictly forbidden inside the court house.

She didn't have to wait too long before the door opened, except it wasn't Mac that walked in. But none other than a cop and Jason Morgan, still dressed in his suit a pair of hand cuffs linking his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing back here," The cop asked quickly, obviously not piecing together who she was.

"I'm waiting for Mac, commissioner Scorpio; my father?" She smiled sweetly at the cop, and at Jason. She moved to get off the table straightening her skirt out. "I'm Maxie Jones and you are?" She asked the police officer stepping closer to him offering her hand.

"Ms. Jones you need to step away from the prisoner." He said firmly. He pushed past Maxie and was in the process of moving Jason's restraints from behind his back to the table Maxie had just been sitting on. It seemed that in only a fraction of a second Jason pushed the guard into the wall, sufficiently knocking him unconscious when his head collided with the concrete brick of the wall. After which he grabbed the cop's gun. Maxie just stood there stunned, facing the barrel of a gun.

"Please don't shoot me." Maxie whispered dropping her purse at his feet, and raising her arms above her head.

Jason didn't speak but just swiftly moved towards her grabbing her arm and pulling her over towards the unconscious cop. He quickly took off the hand-cuff keeping his eyes trained on Maxie. Her gaze was only focused on the gun. Seeing her car keys on the ground, he picked them up and then led Maxie through a door at the back of the room.

"Just stay next to me and lead me to your car." He said before putting the gun a under the back of her designer sweater, his finger surprised by the heat against the bare skin of her apparently backless top.

Maxie quickly walked through the back halls of the courthouse until she found the back exit. "My car's the gray Honda." She said pointing about 50 feet ahead of them. Taking the keys in his hand he quickly opened the trunk, motioning with the gun for her to get in. "I'm not getting in there."

Jason didn't warrant her refusal with a response and just pointed the gun waiting for her to comply. Maxie quickly slide off her shoes and climbed in and Jason slammed the trunk shut. Alone in the cramped pitch black trunk Maxie thought about the idea of yelling, but thought better as she closed her eyes and pictured the gun in her face.

She kept waiting for the car to start and move, but instead she heard yelling; it was clearly coming from the direction of the court house.

Followed by gun shots.

From her position in the trunk she wasn't able to tell if they were coming from Jason or towards her direction. When she heard a bullet connect with the metal of her car, she knew that the police were firing at them, probably unaware that she was captive in the trunk.

She waited pensively not daring to move or even breathe too hard. Suddenly the car roared into life and pulled out of the parking space she had put it in. Maxie wasn't one to pray but she folded her arms and quickly said a prayer that soon, she would be out of this car and able to breathe fresh air again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2: hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

To say she'd taken a wrong turn at some point in her life, would be a bit of an understatement given her current position. Laying in the trunk of _her_ car; being held hostage by a known murderer who is fleeing from police custody. 'How on earth did my life turn out like this!'

'If I trace back to all the things that I did wrong; which is a long list by the way; it all goes back to BJ's heart. Maybe it's time, maybe I've officially run out of chances. Age 6 it was supposed to be all over. I was dying, I was practically dead according the doctors; but with one simple car accident BJ's heart was the only thing still working in her young cousin and now it was beating away in her chest. When she woke up, and both Frisco and Felicia were by her bedside she thought she was dreaming; the concept of a heart transplant didn't really make sense to her 6 year old self until she went to the funeral.'

That was when the downward spiral began. She wasn't grateful enough; she wasn't doing enough to honor her cousin's memory. That's why this was happening to her. God was done punishing her through the deaths of loved ones and it was finally her turn.

_**6 months earlier:**_

"_Today is the sentencing in the Anthony Zacchara murder trial. Four months ago Morgan was arrested for murder taking place last spring. Morgan has been held at Pentonville Prison throughout the trail, Morgan's legal team states they are going to attempt to appeal the courts ruling."_

_Maxie turned the television off. On this cold December day the last thing she wanted to hear about was more mob related scandals, especially on today, the day of all days. It was the second anniversary of Georgie's death. A death that came far too soon, and as far as anyone in Port Charles knew…it should have been Maxie. _

_Kate had actually been understanding, for once. Maxie had briefly explained that she needed to take the morning off—she needed to give her sister the respect that she hadn't always given while she was alive. Kate insisted upon giving her the whole day, but that might send Maxie out of her mind, she scheduled a meet with Johnny instead; they could both use a distraction today._

_Her first stop was to the florist to but a bouquet of sweetheart pink roses; they had always been Georgie's favorite. She would decorate her tombstone, and clear away any of the snow Port Charles winter might have bestowed since her last visit…well someone's last visit. _

_Maxie did her best to visit on important days, anniversaries, birthdays; but walking into a cemetery and standing between Georgie and BJ's graves was too much for her to take especially when it should have been her, on both counts. _

_She was in the middle of clearing away a few dead leaves and straw sticks when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning she saw Spinelli holding a large bouquet of wild flowers. _

"_Spinelli," Maxie said surprised to see her ex-fiancé; after Georgie's death when Maxie and Spinelli first established their friendship hacking into Georgies emails and discovering that Spinelli had the long lost love that he desired, it was just too late for him to return the feelings to Georgie. Throughout their quest to find Georgie's killer they feel in love. Well Spinelli fell into a hopelessly romantic almost near obsession with Maxie which at times was nice others—near stifling. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Fair Maximista's dearly departed sister." Spinelli said Maxie surprised as his use of her name—after all they had been through she half expected him to refer to her as the bad blonde one._

"_No it's fine Spinelli, I really didn't plan to spend too much longer here." Maxie said moving to allow Spinelli access to the gravestone. _

_He laid the flowers next to Maxie's and stepped back to gaze at the stone again. Settling into an awkward silence that Maxie usually would have ended by some sexual remark; but the situation made that seem highly inappropriate. _

"_I assume his commissionership has already been by today?" Spinelli asked after a few more minutes of suspended silence. _

"_Um, I don't think so—Mac has been really busy with—" _

_Spinelli knew what she was about to say; and was thankful that she didn't continue with the words. It didn't change where his mind and thoughts with; but leaving the words unspoken left a small glimmer of hope. "Yes, well I should probably leave you to—"_

"_Are you busy? Could we maybe go; have a drink. I just—I don't want to be alone right now." Maxie said woefully grabbing onto Spinelli's jacket covered arm. _

_It wasn't in Maxie's nature to admit that she needed others so Spinelli quickly agreed offering Casa de Coldstone as a locale. _

_It was Maxie who made the first move; she always had been the one push for intimate relations. Not one to fight to strongly against, Spinelli soon led his former fiancée to the regrettable pink room and indulged in the joys of the flesh that he knew he had missed since their splitting. _

_In the end there was no cuddling, no small talk just Maxie slowly sliding out of the bed and doing the post coital search for clothes even having to step into the hall to find her sweater; her shoes were long forgotten at the bottom of the stairs. _

_When Maxie returned to the room Spinelli was still sitting shirtless on the bed, television on and laptop computer sitting upon his lap._

"_What are you looking at?" Maxie asked; interested in what had taken his mind off their sexual reunion so quickly. _

_Before Spinelli had a chance to answer Maxie listened as the television come back from commercial to see that Spinelli had the tuned into court TV which was solely focused on the Anthony Zacchara murder trial. Maxie snatched the remote and quickly muted the volume._

"_Why did you turn the volume down?" Spinelli asked reaching to take the remote back. _

"_Spinelli you shouldn't have to hear about this. It's not going well, and it's not likely to end in Jason's favor." Maxie said turning towards him trying to distract Spinelli._

"_Have a little faith in Stonecold. He can prove his innocence." Spinelli said turning the volume up again._

"_Fine, you stare at the TV, I'm going to leave." Ever since Jason's arrest Spinelli had become a shell of the man he had formally been. Spending countless hours scanning the polls and court commentary on whether or not Jason would be found guilty. It eventually became too much for Maxie to bear and that's why she called off the engagement; not because Spinelli found out she slept with Johnny that had just the better remembered fact by their mutual friends._

_Her "friendship" with Johnny wasn't completely about the sex, it was also about being needed, something which Spinelli didn't seem to have after Jason's arrest. _

_Jacket and heels in hand, Maxie entered the elevator to find Sonny about to exit on the penthouse floor. "Ms. Jones." Sonny said holding the elevator door open._

"_Spinelli is upstairs; he's not really in the mood for company." Maxie said simply pressing the button for the lobby. _

_Upon hearing the information from Maxie Sonny also stepped back onto the elevator. "Thanks." _

_Maxie suddenly feeling underdressed in front the mob boss moved to put her jacket on and then sliding on her heels, using the hand rail in the elevator to maintain her balance. "So Jason?" Maxie asked wanting to show some sort of interest for the man who had saved her life several times over the last few years. _

"_What about him?" _

"_Spinelli, he needs Jason to be cleared, he's helpless without his "master." She said making air quotes. _

"_Maybe you should ask your father? I'm sure he could give you more information than I could." Sonny said as they reached the lobby. "Have a good night." _

_Maxie stood dumbfounded as Sonny strode out of the building as fast as he had arrived. Instead of immediately heading to the Crimson office she took a detour to take Sonny's advice. Talking to her father would have to do until the courts resolved their issues with the mob enforcer. _

"_Hey dad." Maxie smiled seeing her father and Lucky Spencer standing near one of the desks. _

"_Well Maxie this is a surprise?" _

"_I just figured I should stop by and visit, I'll be heading to Paris on Friday for fashion week." Maxie smiled hugging her father. "Think I could convince you to take me to lunch, I just came from visiting Georgie." She threw in hoping the pity angle would work._

"_I'm sorry Maxie we have Jason Morgan being brought in shortly." Mac explained, not wanting to tread too long on the issue._

"_Is there any chance I could get in to speak with him?" Maxie asked quickly before she lost her nerve. She very rarely mentioned Spinelli or Jason to Mac who had all but done a jig when Maxie announced that she and the young cyber genius had broken up._

"_Maxie—"_

"_I just need to speak to him about Spinelli, I ran into him at Georgie's gravesite. Mac he is in such an emotional rut I just need to talk to Jason for a minute." _

"_Maxie that's not a good idea." Lucky interjected. _

"_And I didn't ask for your opinion or permission Lucky. Dad I would just like to talk to Jason, it'll be a quick conversation and then I'll be out of your hair."_

_It was just then that Jason was brought through the PCPD heavily guarded and dressed in an expertly tailored suit. _

"_Fine, just give us a few minutes to get him settled and then we'll see if he'll see you." _

_Maxie smiled affectionately at her father, ignoring the daggers that Lucky sent her way._

"_We're you sleeping with Jason too?" Lucky asked venom dripping from his words._

_It took all of Maxie's strength to not reach up and slap the satisfied smirk off Lucky's face. _

"_If I had?" Maxie smiled turning the tables on him. "I guess you could say; I understand why Elizabeth left you and went running to his bed." She stated before turning and walking towards the interrogation room. _

_To say Jason was surprised when Mac walked into the interrogation wouldn't have been that big of a surprise. The two men had, had plenty of interactions throughout his foreseeable memory as Jason Morgan; and the majority had been inside these walls. When he announced that Maxie wanted a word with him had all but stunned him. _

_Mac usually did everything in his ability to keep Maxie away from all aspects regarding his life. The fact that he was willing to let Maxie—well you couldn't force Maxie to do anything; speaking with Maxie gave him more time out of a cell; plus the intrigue of why she wanted to speak with him in the first place. _

"_Jason we need to talk." Maxie said as she walked through the door immediately taking a seat across from the chained man._

"_Maxie what could we possibly have to talk about?" _

"_Spinelli? Jason you need to get cleared of these charges Spinelli is drowning without you. He won't even leave the penthouse! He was barely interested in having sex! With me?" _

"_Maxie!" Jason said trying to block out images of his roommate and Maxie in any compromising situations, he had walked in on them enough times to not need the use of his imagination any longer. _

"_How bad is it?" _

"_It's not good." Jason said running his free hand across his smooth face. _

"_If you don't figure a way to get out of this Spinelli is going to be in trouble. Jason you need to figure something out, and quick, before he does something stupid!" Maxie said about to stand up. _

"_Maxie—" Jason started; waiting for her to sit back down. "I know that you and Spinelli are—"_

"_We broke up." Maxie supplied helping Jason with the details. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care what happens to him." Maxie said, and Jason genuinely believed her. _

"_Would you just keep an eye on him? Get him out of the penthouse from time to time?" Jason asked; showing just how much he truly cared for the cyber hacker who had forced himself into Jason's life almost 3 years prior. _

"_Sure. Good luck Jason." Maxie said finally standing and leaving the room again. She gave her father a quick hug and kiss before heading to the Crimson office finally to pick up her outfit for her night out with Johnny. She'd need to shower and primp but time was running short; she'd spent far too much time today dealing with other people's drama. It was time for Maxie to create some of her own. _

_Hours later Jason was brought back into a holding room because he had another visitor. At first assumption he thought it might be Elizabeth; or maybe even Diane to talk about next day's strategy but instead it was Sonny._

"_How are you holding up?" Sonny asked sitting across from his best friend. _

"_I'm fine; Diane's doing all that she can but—"_

"_About that, I think I've found an alternative solution." _

_

* * *

_

She didn't know how long she'd been having the internal monologue, but she felt the change in road; what she assumed was dirt or gravel meaning they were off the beaten path. It was soon confirmed when she felt the car slow to a stop and the car door opening and closing. The pop of the trunk door alerted that she had a small opportunity to flee her mind instantly going into fight or flight mode. Pushing up the lid, she attempted to exit the trunk; shoeless and afraid barely making it three feet before her arm was yanked back in the strong tight grasp of Jason Morgan.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He said coldly, pulling her back towards the car. Maxie took a quick second to take in her surroundings. She didn't know what road they were on but they were surrounded by trees, it was more than obvious that they were no longer in Port Charles. Finishing her survey her eyes finally stopped on a car parked next to them, unfortunately it was vacant. "Will you stay put?" He asked releasing his tight grasp on her arm.

Maxie nodded weakly; fully intending to run against when the opportunity presented.

Jason let Maxie go and quickly made work of removing the license plate from Maxie's Honda and replacing it with the plate from the Chevy Malibu that sat next to them. Maxie was slowly inching herself away from the car Jason's gaze remaining on her. "Don't run." He said shooting a deadly look at her.

Moving back towards the car Maxie waited for Jason to complete the task. "I could scream you know?"

"Go for it;" Jason smirked knowing that from their location no one would be able to hear them except maybe the owners of this car but by the time they made it to their location Jason could have already gotten Maxie back into the trunk and away again.

"Are you going to kill me Jason?" Maxie said finally using his name. Something she hadn't done yet.

"Hands." He said producing a scarf from the trunk of her car. He didn't even acknowledge her question; which couldn't bode well for her fate.

"No way, I know how this story ends, and it ends with me dead in the middle of the woods somewhere." Maxie replied stepping backwards and directly unto a rock. With her bare feet the incident caused Maxie to stumble, probably unto the ground if Jason hadn't reached up to grab her. The quick movement causing him to wince; giving Maxie the opportunity to see the bleeding wound on his left bicep.

"You're bleeding." She said stating the obvious.

"It's not deep, just a graze, I'll be fine. You okay?" He asked gesturing to the foot she was still holding off the ground.

"Better than you." She smirked trying to regain her spunk. "You don't have to tie me; I promise I'll be a model hostage."

"Somehow I doubt that, just get in the car." Jason said leaving Maxie to walk around to the passenger side herself, it took Jason another moment before entering the car again. He needed a few extra moments to calm himself from the stress only Maxie could create in him.

"What was she doing here Lucky?" Mac yelled standing in the middle of the PCPD.

"She told me she was here to meet you for Lunch, the press was all over the place, you know that Maxie is connected to all of them because of her engagement to Spinelli." Lucky explained his reasoning for putting the spunky blonde in the chambers.

"There was a note on my desk from her asking me to meet her here." Mac explained.

"She said that you called and left a message for her to meet you here?" Lucky said starting to get suspicious to the circumstances leading Maxie to the courthouse that day. Maxie had a real affinity for getting herself into dangerous and troublesome situations; and once upon a time that had included him.

"I need to get my daughter back Lucky, and I need her back now. Bring in Sonny, Diane anyone that might have some answers!" Mac yelled sending the officers in the bullpen scurrying around to bring in anyone who might have some answers as to where the commissioners daughter had been taken.

After a substantial amount of silence; "So are we just going to sit here in silence or are you going to explain this to me?" Maxie spat out. The silence in the car was starting to make her wish she were unconscious. When Jason didn't answer she continued to talk; "Okay, then I'll guess. You got tired of being some guys bitch?"

"What?" Jason asked trying to keep himself from laughing.

"No, you could never be gay, plus you have way too many muscles you would be able to fight anyone off. So maybe you need getaway money?"

"Maxie you've spent more of my money than I have; do you really think that's why?" Jason mumbled disbelieving.

Seeing the lines working in his forehead was all the encouragement Maxie need to know that her method of annoyance was working; with a little more pushing maybe Maxie could find out more, "No, I think you're trying to escape a murder conviction, because Sonny doesn't play well with others."

"You have no idea, about what I do. Just because you dated Spinelli and he probably divulged too much doesn't mean you understand any of it." Jason said his voice running from anger to calm in a matter of seconds.

"You're right, Spinelli tried not to talk about the business." Impressed by his ability to control his emotions, Maxie lowered her volume as well, "Well I hate to tell you this Jason, but it probably would have been easier for you to keep me out of your business if you hadn't, oh I don't know kidnapped me?" She tried but it just wasn't in her personality to contain emotions; not everyone could be a soldier.

"You're over eighteen?" Jason asked he already knew the answer, judging by her appearance she looked more Manhattan that small town. "You're at least twenty-one, guessing by number of times you and Spinelli have, had too much to drink?"

"I'm twenty-five thank you very much." She said annoyed that he even asked the question. She was a public figure for crimson, not that Jason would ever be caught reading a fashion magazine.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble princess, but if you're over eighteen it's called abduction." Jason corrected.

"Thanks for noticing." Maxie smirked walking a fine line between flirting, and annoyance.

"I have no intention of hurting you. I just need to have some leverage until I can prove that I didn't kill Anthony Zacchara. Your being in the back chambers was just luck." Jason clarified for the first time, giving her a small glimpse of what was going on.

"So you didn't kill Anthony?" Maxie asked wanting to know the truth.

"Do you actually expect me to answer that question?" Jason smirked as he made a turn down another unmarked dirt road. "No, I didn't."

"I thought you just said—"

"I know." Jason spoke before stealing his face up again.

Maxie spent a few more minutes gazing at Jason; she knew that he was in serious thought because he never looked in her direction, just staring ahead she could tell he was frustrated by the situation in general by the way his hands kept gripping and re-gripping the steering wheel.

"Can I ask another question?" Maxie asked quietly; she didn't want to ruin his train of thought; and risk her safety further.

"What?" He said loosening his grip on the wheel even reclining into his seat a little.

"How much time are we talking about because—"

"I don't know. But this would go by a lot easier if you just shut up and do what I ask you to." Jason said trying to control himself.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Jason I'm going to need my meds." Maxie said sullenly leaning back in her seat.

"For what?" Jason asked taking the bait.

"Next time you abduct someone, you should take someone who doesn't have a life threatening condition that requires the daily taking of medicine." She said cryptically.

"What are you talking about, you look fine to me."

"I had a heart transplant when I was six I take anti-rejection meds twice a day." She explained.

"I'll figure something out." Jason said quickly; internally he was cursing himself out for forgetting that important fact.

"You really didn't think this thing through did you? I mean Jason, I'm not some stranger to you, If you would have thought this thing through you would have remembered my heart condition; I'm sure Spinelli talked your ear off about it while I was in the hospital. You wouldn't have used your boss's fiancée's right hand woman to do it." Her rant finished and her life expectancy lowered she decided she'd give Jason a break for now, at least until she had a better concept of what she was really involved in.

She just hoped Jason cared enough about Spinelli to keep from killing her; it was time for Maxie to think before she spoke.

For the first time in her life.

* * *

_if you please Review; tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Best thing about being a teacher...snow days! So in honor of a day off I got a chance to post this chapter! This chapter's a little shorter than normal, sry. Thanks for the reviews, and hope you all are enjoying the story!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

After a few more hours of silent driving; without any noticeable cities or road signs Jason pulled onto a small path that was unnoticeable if you didn't have previous knowledge of its location. The path was overgrown and the trees and branches were scraping across the hood and sides of Maxie's car. She had arrived at the court house just before noon; with the exception of stopping for a tank of gas a few hours before, it was clear that Jason had a a final distention in mind; she just couldn't understand why she was still along for the ride.. The only visible light was the illumination from the headlights of her car as it continued down the dark path.

"Please tell me that you know where you're going?" Maxie said trying to keep the panic out of her voice. If he really wanted to, he could easily leave her in the middle of the woods, with no idea how to get back, or worse. And although if she absolutely had to she could survive in the woods, she really didn't want to have to walk and try and navigate back to civilization. Hours and hours away.

"I promise I'm not taking you out here to dump you." Jason said keeping the focus on the small path ahead.

"Then, what? You're here to feed me to a bear in the woods?"

"Maxie, I'm not planning to kill you." Jason said almost disbelieving Maxie's fear. Sure he had killed people before even in front of her, even if she annoyed him he still wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to her, he'd told Spinelli before that Maxie was under his protection; that wasn't changing now; just because his roommate and the blonde spitfire were broken up.

"Where are you taking me?" Maxie asked sitting back in the seat, "I promise if you just leave me on the side of the road, a main road, I'll call for help and never ever tell them what happened." Maxie wasn't one to beg or plead, but she wasn't about to be the means to an end.

"It's December Maxie, you weigh 90 pounds soaking wet, you would freeze to death." He said looking her over quickly, the short skirts slit showing a large expanse of her smooth legs, her wool sweater might have been the only thing keeping her from freezing; but Jason knew that the shirt she wore was lacking any material in the back making him question if she knew she didn't live on some tropical island.

Finally Jason slowed the car and pulled up to a small cottage, far away from the rest of the outside world. "Can I trust you to stay put while I go get the key?" Jason spoke softly; almost as if in attempt to calm her.

"Where am I going to go?" She said sarcastically motioning towards her bare feet; her heels were long forgotten in the trunk. She watched Jason walk in front of the headlights, bent down next to a tree a few feet ahead after kicking around in the snow for a few moments he picked up a small plastic bag that she could only assume was a key or something. Jason got back into the car, and pressing a button on the item in the bag causing the garage door to nosily open. After putting the car into the garage he helped Maxie out of the car, wincing as she tried to pull free of his grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt, you. If you could give me a little bit of a break I've been shot here." Jason gritted through clenched teeth. Maxie just remained silent and tried her best to comply.

Once inside and the lights turned on, Maxie was surprised to see the place was completely furnished, including wall decorations; it was only void of personal touches and pictures. "What is this place?" Maxie asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's a safe house. Only two other people know its location. You'll be safe here."

"Safe from whom?" Maxie retorted; wrapping the sweater closer around her body. She took a few breathes to calm herself before taking in that no one had been at this house in a while—the musty air was factor enough.

Jason pretended not to hear her instead moving to turn the thermostat on before taking off his suit jacket revealing the bloodstained white dress shirt Jason had been wearing for his court appearance. The bullet had just grazed his arm so the damage and blood loss hadn't been too severe.

"That looks painful." Maxie commented simply, sitting down on the couch closest to the garage door. "Do you need some help cleaning the wound?" Jason just stared at her, confused out of his mind. "My cousin Robin remember her, she made me take a first aid course when I started volunteering at the hospital." She replied laying into Jason how connected they already were.

"Sure." Jason said moving over towards her, "There should be a first aid kit on the bottom shelf next to the sink." Maxie waited a second for Jason to settle into the seat before moving to where Jason said the first aid kit would be. Taking a quick look to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon Maxie quickly returned to the couch prepared to look at his arm. Jason had already removed the dress shirt and was currently sitting with in just a white t-shirt and his dress pants—not a sight she associated with the mob enforcer.

"Uh—"Maxie said as she went to approach the wound. It was further up on his bicep and the shirt sleeve was in the way, "You can either take the shirt off or cut the sleeve?" She didn't really care either way. She worked with male models and they often paraded around without shirts or less; from what she knew of Jason Morgan he was in peak physical condition. There was a gym room at the penthouse—and it was evident it wasn't for Spinelli's use.

Maxie watched while the hit man attempted to lift his arms over head to remove the shirt himself, he reached some difficulty getting it off without raising the wounded arm. Maxie reached up and helped him pull the blood stained garment over his head reveling his blood stained but amazingly sculpted muscular chest. Maxie now having better access to his new gunshot wound, Maxie soaked a cotton ball in some antiseptic and began to clean the wound, wiping up the dried blood.

"Oh come on. It's not even that bad." Maxie said when Jason winced at the sting of the antiseptic. "Man up, Anger Boy."

At the comment Jason's face returned to its cold façade. "What did you just call me?"

"Anger boy, it's what Detective Taggart used to call you right?" Maxie said moving back into the kitchen to get a cloth she had previously found while looking for the first aid kit. Turning on the tap she waited for the water to run warm before soaking the cloth wringing it out before walking back to a shirtless Jason. "I spent a lot of my childhood at the PCPD Jason, waiting for Mac or Jesse, even while I was stalking Lucky. You've spent a lot time in that holding room and Detective Taggart is one of the few people that seemed to take extra joy out of sticking it to you."

While wiping away at his skin she almost forgot for a moment that this man had abducted her a few hours earlier. Placing a gauze pad on either side of the wound, she skillfully wrapped his arm, with the remaining gauze and taped it closed when finished. "That should do for now. The bleeding stopped a while ago, but you should check it in a few hours to make sure it doesn't reopen." She said moving towards the sink to wash her hands.

"Thank you." He stated simply standing from the couch and making his way further into the cottage.

Maxie followed closely behind, "So what's the game plan? You call for ransom?" She asked as they entered a bedroom. A large queen sized bed took up most of the space; the only other furniture that could fit was large wardrobe that sat in the corner.

"Not even close, I figure out who really killed Anthony Zacchara and then I turn them over to the cops." Jason stated.

"And how long is that going to take?" Maxie pestered. Jason rummaged through a dresser drawer and pulled out a shirt almost identical to the ones she was used to seeing him in; even in the woods Jason's attire didn't change; she wondered if he had a spare leather jacket stashed in the cabin as well.

"I don't know. A while, it depends on where the evidence leads us." Jason pulled the shirt over his head quickly. "Do you want something to change into?"

"I'm sure anything that you have, is going to much too big for me." Maxie said putting her hands on her svelte hips.

"Some of—there are some women's clothes in the bottom drawer. Have at it, if you'd like. Are you hungry? I'm going to see what we have in the means of food, and then make a few phone calls."

"Phone calls. You mean you actually have communication with the outside world?" Maxie said excitedly.

"Yes, and no you cannot call anyone." Jason said decisively before moving out of the room Maxie hot on his heels.

"At least, send a message to Mac! He has to be worried about me."

"Maxie it's not safe."

"Safe? You want to talk about safe? It would have been a whole hell of a lot safer if you hadn't grabbed me at the courthouse and used me as a human shield. It would have been safer, if I had my heart medication. And I can't send a stupid message my father? You're stupid organization has taken away his other perfect daughter, you owe him, after everything I've done for you—you owe me that much."

"Okay!" Jason finally yelled, mostly to get her to shut up. "Write a note, don't try and pull anything, and I'll make sure it gets to Mac."

She had followed him into the kitchen and found a pad of paper next to the phone console. She quickly started writing a note, making sure to just use the briefest statements that she could, to rely that she was fine. She folded it up and handed it over. "Here you go, you can read it if you want?"

"I trust you." He said in a calm voice. His words causing her to give a short laugh before she turned and walked back into the bedroom slamming the door once inside.

Once he heard the door slam Jason's first instinct was to quickly read over the note to see what she had written. It was short and to the point; letting Mac know that Jason wasn't hurting her and hadn't threatened her life. It seriously made him reconsider just leaving her here at the house and dealing with this himself, alone.

But from all the schemes he'd pulled Maxie and Spinelli out from he knew she wasn't going to stay put if he left her at the house.

But he had literally pulled her into this mess; and right now she was his responsibility; whether he liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the delay in update: no excuse except for laziness and a slight lack of direction; but i think i've figured it all out. I can't promise I'll have another update yet; I currently work 72 hours a week so my life is often not my own. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Storming back into the bedroom and slamming the door was completely ineffective because of the carpeted floor; and making her seem more like an insolent child instead of the mature twenty-five year old woman she was claiming to be.

A frustrated yell escaped her lips before she fell onto the bed wanting to throw something or yell louder; do anything to make this situation better. She wrestled her way out of her sweater instantly chilled at the choice of top she wore.

She knew there was a chance she would be photographed today when she went to the court house which meant dressing to the nines whenever someone might be watching. The face of Crimson required a bit of attention to detail; but then again that was Maxie's world. But now, she was freezing! Digging into the bottom drawer she soon found the afore mentioned women's clothing. She pulled out a pair of jeans from the bottom holding them at her hip to measure for length. It was obvious whose clothing it was; Elizabeth's. The jeans were well past her bare feet and since Sam was close to the same height that left only Elizabeth as the owner of the clothing; they were too recently fashioned to be Courtney's.

Pulling on the denim jeans she cuffed each leg a few times to ensure she wouldn't be tripping over the extra fabric. She also found a wool knit sweater and v neck t-shirt which she pulled on next. The only issue was that her backless outfit required a certain lack of bra. So she was flying solo without that; even if Elizabeth had left a bra at the house there was no way Maxie could even attempt to fill it out the mother of three's intimates.

Finally grabbing a pair of socks from the pile of clothes Maxie made her way back into the kitchen to hear Jason finishing up a phone call.

"Alright, I'll give you a call when we get to the island." Jason finished before hanging up. Jason turned to see her standing very uncomfortably in the obviously too big clothing. "We'll get you something that fits when we stop."

"Did you find a way to get me my medications?" Maxie asked getting to the thing that mattered most. She knew realistically she had time until she needed to seriously worry but it was better to be prepared for whatever might happen; plus if he was serious about not wanting to kill her he would want to get her the medicine.

"I'm about to talk to Spinelli; have him set up fake identity for you; once were further away we'll stop by a pharmacy and get your medicine." Jason explained moving towards the cabinet off the kitchen to grab a black bag that soon revealed held a laptop computer.

"A computer! Jason that's great!" Maxie said trying to take the laptop from his uninjured arm. "We can order the medication online; I could even order some clothes online! Jason give me your credit card!" She smirked as the laptop was just within grasp.

"Maxie the idea is to not draw attention to ourselves." Jason said moving past her easily and setting the computer down on the tabletop.

Jason went about his business logging into the computer and entering the secure Skype account and before long Spinelli's face appeared on the computer screen.

"Spinelli!" Maxie exclaimed almost landing in Jason's lap to be in front of the small camera.

"Maximista! So it's true you helped the fearless Stonecold escape the clutches of the justice dispensers." Spinelli rambled; Jason pushing back from the table to give Maxie room; that wasn't in his lap.

"I did no such thing; your oaf of an idol abducted me. Spinelli you have to find a way to get me out of here." Maxie pleaded not even acknowledging Jason's presence.

"Maxie I know that Stonecold would never harm you; you are safer in his tender care than you could possibly be back in Port Charles at this given time." Spinelli continued; "Stonecold whatever you need the Jackal is at your disposal."

Jason gently pushed Maxie aside scooting his chair back towards the computer. Jason quickly got down to business arranging for Spinelli to create a fake identity for Maxie along with getting the correct heart medications Maxie would need for an indefinite amount of time.

Maxie just paced back and forth throughout the small room until Jason finally asked her to go into the bedroom to give him an opportunity to speak about business.

"Stonecold please be cautious of uncontrollable one's feelings. She didn't ask to be involved in this and I fear that she may do something drastic and extreme if her delicate feelings aren't addressed with the most utter care." Spinelli rambled on.

As soon as the arrangements were made Spinelli instantly launched into his mini infomercial of why Maxie was an excellent person and how she could truly be of a help to Jason's "quest" to prove his innocence.

Jason listened to the ramble for a few moments before cutting Spinelli off telling him to have the documents ready to go within the next 12 hours.

Shutting the computer down Jason went to stretch his arms over his head only to be reminded by the pull from his gunshot wound. Checking to see that he hadn't started bleeding again Jason proceeded to the bedroom door checking to make sure Maxie ate some food before she went to bed.

"I'm going to make some food, you're eating." Jason said not giving her a choice in the matter.

"I'd rather just go to sleep and when I wake up this will all be a horrible nightmare." Maxie smirked waiting for Jason to close the door and leave again.

Jason finally did leave and then went into the pantry and found a few cans of soup and a box of pasta it would have to do; they weren't going to be at the cottage any longer than they had to be; hopefully Spinelli would have the documents and a new car waiting by the entrance of the deserted road by the time night fall came tomorrow—well actually today, it was well past 2 am; the single act of looking at the clock was enough to make Jason realize just how tired he was. Deciding tomorrow would be soon enough to eat Jason checked the locks and window's making sure the cottage was secure as a fort; he peered in on Maxie who appeared to be sleeping on top of the covers. Softly closing the door Jason moved back towards the small living room area lying down on the couch waiting for sleep to hopefully come.

Maxie jolted awake; taking a few seconds to remember where she was. And instantly the events of the previous day returned to her mind. Going to the courthouse being put in her trunk; being here with Jason; she needed to get away. And now. Walking as quietly as she could to the light switch she turned on the light and quickly moved to the closet to find the sole pair of shoes a pair of Steve Madden flats; at least Elizabeth had good taste.

Shoes on and the last bit of bravery Maxie had left she quickly went to the only window; which she was barely able to look out of. Using the bed as leverage was able to lift herself up and push the window out. For once she was thankful for her small size making it easy for her to squeeze through the small space.

Her feet were dangling above the snow covered ground she was almost home free until the sleeve of the sweater caught on a jagged nail in the window sill. She had to use her feet against the siding of the house making a thudding noise that Maxie knew would alert Jason.

"Shit!" Maxie whispered under her breath pulling on her snagged arm as hard as she could. Pain ran through her arm as it connected with the nail, but she knew that she would have to move and move fast if she wanted to escape Jason; although she truly had no idea where she was going to go.

Her first few minutes of running through the woods she didn't look back, she just wanted to put some distance between herself and the cottage. After the slightly too large shoes slide off her foot she had to stop to find it giving her a chance to look at the bloodstained sweater a sizeable cut ran along her arm.

"Just great Maxie; way to slit your own wrists." She admonished pressing the stained sweater into her wound. She could hear Jason's footsteps somewhere in the distance behind her.

The jeans she was wearing were starting to get wet from the snow she was kneeling in. Snow was finding its way into the flats she wore, there was no way she was going to be able to outrun Jason; she might have a very low percentage of body fat but Maxie was desperately out of shape; the only cardio she participated in was sex.

She needed to stay close to the dirt pathway but far enough away that she wouldn't alert Jason of her location.

"Maxie!" Jason yelled clearly frustrated with Maxie's running. "Maxie this is crazy you're going to freeze to death!" Jason yelled his voice coming from just a short distance from where Maxie was kneeling.

Maxie took another look at the cut on her wrist; blood was still seeping from the gash. Using the tree to brace herself Maxie slowly stood trying not to attract Jason attention.

Maxie's mind was running a mile a minute she had a few options; wait until Jason went back to the cottage and make a run for it; ask Jason to help and trust that he wasn't to leave her to die. Or sulk in the cold snow and probably die. None of them sounded like any good options.

"Jase—" Maxie called out quietly; she was nervous; she knew he was angry with her.

She saw him stop and waited until he turned in her direction.

"Over here." She said again her voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

Finally Jason stopped and saw her leaning against the tree; stalking over towards her he forcefully pulled her towards him not noticing her wince as he pressed the sweater into the wound.

"Maxie what the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He all but yelled taking hold of her cut arm and dragging her in the direction of the cabin. "I should just leave you in this stupid cabin and send someone to come and get you." He continued to vent; not to her but to the open woods before him. "Ungrateful stupid—"

Maxie just silently attempted to keep up with Jason's much larger strides. She refused to cry because of the pain in her arm; she refused to show Jason that she was freezing; she refused to back down from his wrath.

Once back inside the cabin Jason went to the heater and turned the temperature on the thermostat up; then moving to the fire to restoke the extra heat source.

"Take off the sweater, it's probably soaked from the snow." Jason said already in the process of removing the simple long-sleeved black shirt he wore. Maxie again was stopped by the muscles in his back as they danced in the light of the flickering flame. "Maxie!"

This time it wasn't because she hadn't done what he asked; it was the small pool of blood that was forming below her on the floor. Jason still shirtless moved quickly towards Maxie's frozen form; quickly removing the thick sweater and looking at the damage on her wrist.

"Did you fall?" Jason asked pulling her towards the kitchen to grab a dish towel and place it against her wrist. "Maxie! How did this happen?" Maxie finally looked up to meet Jason's waiting gaze but words didn't come; finally for the first time since this whole ordeal started, tears slowly started trailing down her cheeks soon turning into body shaking sobs; Jason just standing there holding the cloth to her injured wrists.

"I—I want—wan—just please; please just let me go home." Maxie sobbed sinking to her knees Jason sinking to the floor with her. He pulled her awkwardly into his lap adjusting his grip to stabilize her small frame. "please—" her voice trailed off as she finally calmed and slipping off to sleep.

* * *

"_Alternative solution?" Jason repeated. "What are you referring to?"_

"_Maxie Jones." Sonny said simply as if her name alone would solve all the problems. "She's managed to connect herself pretty well into your life; without even trying." _

"_Her and Spinelli are no longer together; Maxie is more trouble than help; in all situations." Jason said flatly. He'd seen her involve herself in his work and nine times out of ten it led to more trouble than he was in before. Mostly because Spinelli didn't know how to keep his mouth shut where Maxie was concerned._

"_That's what I'm counting on." Sonny smiled; slowly standing for the chair. "I'll let you know when I know more." He finished before leaving the room; leaving Jason with more questions about his friend and business partners motives and intentions for the young blonde. _

* * *

Jason shifted Maxie's sleeping form in his arms she he could carry her towards the couch, carefully lying her down he retrieved the first aid kit and got to work bandaging her wrist like she had done his arm hours earlier. The cut was deep and could probably use stitches but that wasn't in the game plan at the moment. As long as he could control the bleeding she should be fine.

Her skin was cooling and unless he did something to warm her soon hypothermia would probably set in. Taking her back into the bedroom Jason laid the her small form on the bed before moving to close the window she had opened in her escape. Maxie would probably kill him for what he was about to do but he needed to get her out of those wet clothes. As quietly and without jostling as he could Jason did his best to remove the wet jeans pulling a blanket over her body trying to rewarm her. Next he removed the shirt and replaced it with one of his own black shirts that would probably hang to her knees.

Pulling another shirt from the drawer Jason redressed needing to warm himself as well. Moving towards the kitchen Jason grabbed a chair dragging it into the room where he set himself up with a blanket; feet propped on the end of the bed. There were only a few hours until daylight so hopefully they would both sleep late enough that Jason wouldn't have to entertain Maxie's crazy antics for much longer.

Jason had been right; Maxie was much more trouble than she was worth; but now her trouble was his trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay: I lost a little bit of inspiration but I'm back. Hopefully my work schedule will allow me a little bit more time to spend with this story! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Maxie slowly came out of her slumber to the feel of a warm arm wrapped around her middle. Her head was resting comfortably on a pillow with another strong arm stretched out beneath her neck. She was able to feel the muscle definition which quickly alerted her that this was not Spinelli's slim but delicate frame behind her. She moved to untangle herself from her bed fellow and the blankets but instantly laid back down at the throbbing in her head.

"What did I drink last night?" She whispered, trying to find her fingertips in the overly long shirt. Maxie's wiggling to find her hands had her body unconsciously moving backwards into the body behind her.

The strong arm quickly gripped her bare stomach tighter stopping her squirming movements.

"Dude we may have had sex last night but that doesn't mean you can caveman on me and paw me however you want," Maxie bit back covering the hand only to remove it from her body.

A short snort from behind her alerted her that the man in question was awake. Turning in his loosening grip Maxie came face to face with Jason Morgan, and instantly the events of the last twenty-four hours came back and the pain in her wrist alerted her that nothing had been a dream. "Damn it." She said loudly, no longer attempting courtesy for the sake of the man beside her.

"Are you always this bitchy in the morning?" Jason asked moving to get out of bed. He was standing in only his boxer briefs giving Maxie plenty of time to take in his well sculpted physique.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" Maxie asked lifting the blanket up to check that she was at least wearing panties. "I'm guessing this is your shirt?"

"How's your wrist?"

"It hurts; now the clothes, please explain?" Maxie asked standing from the bed, the long shirt reached down to just above her knees.

"After you passed out, I had to get you out of the wet clothes so you didn't catch pneumonia I put you in the shirt and got you into the bed. I set myself up in a chair to fall asleep but after about 20 minutes of watching you shiver I got into bed with you. Body heat is the fastest way to warm someone." Jason explained pulling on a pair of jeans; the denim material settling low on his hips.

"And copping a feel?" Maxie stood her ground moving the shirtsleeve slowly up her injured arm so she could see the damage. "I'm going to need a new bandage." She spoke void of any emotion.

"Why don't you get cleaned up first? The bathroom is right off the kitchen. I know it's not up to your standards but the waters hot and I'll have dry clothes for you when you're done."

Maxie stalked past Jason not bothering to add verbage to his jab of her standards. So what if Maxie's tastes were a bit extravagant. She had grown accustomed to certain things in her years working for Kate. She expected certain things; but while being held hostage/kidnapped/abducted whatever the appropriate term was; she would take a hot shower over no shower at all.

The minute the water turned on Jason leaned back against the bed again. He'd slept last night, which was something he hadn't truly planned on doing. Initially he had only gotten into bed with her to stop the shivering but soon he was asleep and had woken this morning with his bare legs intertwined with hers and his hand was dangerously close to grazing the underside of one of her small pert breasts.

After being in jail for nearly 7 months he was more than sexually frustrated. Just having a warm female body pressed up against him was enough to do some serious stirrings below the belt. If he wasn't careful he might do something stupid like give in to his desires and let Maxie fill the void.

That would be a big mistake, on many levels.

"So when are we leaving?" Maxie asked taking her wrist back from Jason's hands inspecting the wrap job he had done. Her injury was more recent and had yet to close; next it was Maxie's turn to check Jason's wound. His was no longer seeping blood and had a thin layer of healing skin already there. "You're almost healed."

"My immune system is better than yours."

Maxie chose to let that comment slide by choosing to move onto her next train of thought. "So?"

"We're going to take your car back out the way we came, if Spinelli did his job right there should be a car waiting for us with your medications and clothes for both of us in the backseat." Jason explained minimally. Too much information in Maxie's hands was never a good idea.

"Do you know where were going yet?"

"No but, all the information for the next step will be in the car, passports, money, plane, train, bus tickets whatever it is."

"Well it's not going to be by plane, Jason your face is going to be all over the news, newspapers; billboards if this takes long enough. And of course your innocent little hostage people are going to be looking for me."

"I know, which is why I need you to make a decision right now: either I can drop you off at a more secure safe house; or you can come along. I don't know how long this is going to take but I need you to either be in this or go." Jason informed her pulling a shirt on and moving about the small cabin.

"You're actually giving me a choice?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I don't want to, Maxie it might not be safe. I've already put you in enough danger just using you to get out of prison. I won't take you any further than I have to." Jason forced a few of the extra shirts into a small duffle bag that was stowed in the bottom of the drawer. He didn't need nearly as many options as Maxie; and he highly doubted that Spinelli had really done a complete packing job for his master.

"Jason I'm going with you. You catch more flies with honey than with a gun." Maxie said her analogy stopping Jason's movements.

"It's not—"

"Safe, yeah I got it Jason. Get a new line."

As Jason was about to open his mouth the emergency cell phone Jason had found in the computer bag the night before rang alerting them that someone was trying to reach them.

"Yeah," Jason spoke walking out of the room and having a long conversation with the person on the other end. "We're going to South Carolina. And then—you're staying there."

"We'll see Jason." Maxie smirked before moving towards the shoes she had been wearing before she ran. "So are we ready to get on with this whole thing?"

* * *

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Well hello to you too, sunshine," Maxie smirked her shoes on the floor, feet curled underneath her as she flipped through a magazine. _

"_What are you doing here Maxie, where's Spinelli?" Jason asked moving towards the closet to place his jacket and to return his gun to the box. _

"_Spinelli is off in cyberland doing something I'm just waiting for him to come home." _

"_So go up to his room; I have work to do down here." _

"_I'm not disturbing anything; do your work." _

"_Maxie—" _

"_Geeze Jason take a pill, I know why more than you think I do, you really should just calm down." Maxie said still refusing to look up from her magazine. _

* * *

As the sun began to set Jason loaded his bag into Maxie's car preparing to begin the next leg of their trip. The ride back through the woods was silent. A quarter of a mile from the road opening Jason spotted the silver sedan. Jason had Maxie take his bag and move into the passenger seat and learn her passport information. Jason made work of finding some loose branches to hide Maxie's car in case any hunters ventured this deep into the woods. Maxie was over joyed at the discovery of the large suitcase in the trunk. Though it was only temporary when she discovered that half the clothing was for a man; but also that the majority of it was for the spring and summer climates.

"Um, I know that Spinelli enjoys seeing my amazing body but do you think he realizes that it's snowing!" Maxie yelled taking in her options. There was a large zip lock bag at the top filled with an outfit that almost resembled winter wardrobe.

Jason was too busy to pay attention to Maxie's complaining. While Maxie changed into her "warmer" clothing in the backseat Jason before pouring over the packet of information that was sitting on the passenger seat.

Maxie did her best to stay covered as she put on her bra and switched into a fresh pair of underwear. In the end she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants a simple t-shirt and a long boyfriend sweater that safely hid her bandaged wrist. Leaving the couture pea coat in the backseat Maxie crawled over with Jason's help to the front.

"So are we headed to South Carolina now?" Maxie asked opening the day of the week pill box and taking that days pills.

"There watching Sonny; he was going to try and get the jet to our meeting place in South Carolina but he's not going to be able to do so." Jason explained, putting the car into drive and beginning their trek to the new destination.

"So what does that mean? Are we going to a safe house now?" Maxie asked, hopeful that Jason wasn't just going to ditch her somewhere.

"No, Spinelli found another way to get us to the island."

"Us? So now I'm going with you?" Maxie smirked. "Does this have something to do with the bathing suits that Spinelli packed for me?"

Jason didn't answer just handed Maxie a passport and an envelope that had a note from Spinelli inside.

_Dearest Maximista— if my inklings are correct it would be Stonecold's desire to put you in a safe house until this whole ordeal is through with. Well unfortunately that will no longer to an option. Stonecold is wanted by his commissionership. The world will be searching for the two of you. SO a new solution must commence. In the suitcase are clothes for you and Jason. You will be embarking in the next 24 hours on a Caribbean cruise. While I know it will be hard for Stonecold to treat this as a romantic honeymoon that is where you will have to come in and help him prefect the role. Please keep the Jackal's mentor safe._

"Seriously? How on earth are we going to pass as a couple on a honeymoon?" Maxie asked folding the letter up. In the envelope she found passports for a Mr. James Curtis and a Ms. Rebecca Spade; along with a set of wedding bands and a diamond engagement ring. Of course in Spinelli's diligence the rings were sized to fit. Maxie slid her rings onto her finger before passing Jason his.

"I guess we're really newlyweds if my name hasn't been changed on my passport yet." Maxie commented studying the facts of her new identification.

"You sign the marriage license after the vows." Jason spoke sliding the ring onto his finger as well. It was a simple platinum band that nestled onto his finger easily.

"That's right; you've actually been married before. Twice?"

"Yeah," Jason said quickly not wanting to talk about his failed marriages. His marriage to Brenda been a sham so you couldn't fail at something you never truly committed to. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage Maxie, you're an expert when it comes to lying."

Although it wasn't the intention, Jason's words hit Maxie like a slap in the face. She knew she could be a pain; but in the past twenty-four hours Jason hadn't been able to say a single thing to Maxie that wasn't intended as some sort of insult or dig.

"You know Jason—I know you've just spent the last six months in jail; but you don't always have to be such a dick." Maxie struggled to keep her tone even. Usually Maxie was tough as nails but her skin was starting to wear thin with the ever changing circumstances.

Jason knew that he should give it a rest. This trip would be much easier with Maxie's help and pissing her off would only lead to more trouble in the future. Instead of offering an apology Jason just focused on the road in front of him, letting the awkward silence fill the car as they drove down the clear country road.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

At some point Maxie must have fallen asleep. The information folder she had been looking through was folded up and sitting on the cars floor by her feet, and the driver's seat was empty. After giving her hair and face a quick glance in the visors mirror she began to look around the surroundings outside the car; search for any sign of Jason.

They were parked at the furthest possible spot in the parking area at a rest stop. She couldn't see a sign from her vantage point so she didn't know if they had crossed another state line but the outside temperature was slightly warmer than the area surrounding the safe house. All in all Maxie had no clue where she was; and she didn't know where Jason had disappeared too. Maybe he had just decided to leave her behind.

After waiting a few more seconds Maxie decided that it was finally time to get out of the car and look for Jason; or at least stretch her legs; without her cell phone she had no idea how much time had passed. Taking a moment to stretch her limps Maxie slowly made her way towards the building knowing she would need to use the bathroom, and hopefully run into her captor in the process.

The map between the men's and women's bathroom was of West Virginia a state that Maxie knew very little about and had no idea how it factored into their final destination of South Carolina.

Washing her hands Maxie took an extra look in the mirror taking in the dark circles under her eyes, and how pale her skin really looked without any makeup or bronzer on. Running her hands over her hair to smooth it Maxie's attention was drawn to the large glittering of her engagement and wedding ring; reminding her of the role she was supposed to be playing: Rebecca Spade, 24 from Southport Connecticut; wife of James Curtis, 36; and ready to honeymoon with her new husband.

Jason was right about one thing; Maxie was good at lying. If she gave herself enough time with this story she could map out their whole relationship. From their first meeting to first date—from marriage proposal to their wedding night, if given enough time she could picture it all so clearly that she could actually believe that the events had happened. Maxie had never been one to have a lack of imagination it was her greatest strength and weakness. It had helped her get out of more than a few situations and had also landed her in some extremely hot water; her relationship with Lucky came to mind.

"Newlywed?" A woman washing her hands asked.

Maxie shaken from her thoughts looked down at the 2 carat diamond engagement ring circled in smaller diamonds that intertwined into a matching wedding band. The ring screamed money; and was much flashier than her engagement ring to Spinelli it was certainly not something she would have chosen for herself.

"Is it that obvious?" Maxie smiled acknowledging the woman.

"I just caught you staring; it's a beautiful ring." The woman said moving to grab paper towel to dry her hands.

"My husband spoils me." Maxie smiled trying to end the conversation. "Have a nice day." She said leaving the bathroom and beginning her search for Jason.

She didn't have to look too long. Sitting on a bench not too far from the women's bathroom sat a very pensive and pissed off Jason Morgan; or James Curtis.

"Hey honey." Maxie said turning on the fake charm. "You didn't have to wait out here for me."

Jason stood and stalked over to where she was standing. "What do you think you're doing?" He whispered rather loudly, his voice echoed in the empty stone lobby. "Why did you leave the car?"

"Calm down James we're in public," Maxie began grabbing his left hand to tug at the ring on his finger, reminding him of the roles they played. "I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know if you had decided to leave me behind or what—I just got out to stretch my legs and use the bathroom." She explained turning them so they were facing the car.

Jason slowly relaxed letting his anger dissipate. "I just thought—"

"Ja—James I begged you to be able to come, I'm not going to run away from you." She squeezed his hand again before letting go; she wasn't quite ready to completely fake it yet.

Jason gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back towards the car, Jason allowing Maxie to walk around to her side before entering his. Without any more words Jason pulled out of the parking spot and continued their journey.

They pulled up to a small port side motel, it wasn't either of their first choice but it would do for the night. Maxie went into the office and got them a room for the night after much protest from Jason. It was almost as if he didn't want Maxie to be out of his sight for more than a few moments. He really didn't have a reason to trust her. The last time he left her alone she jumped out a window and tried to escape.

Returning with a room key Jason grabbed the suitcase from inside the trunk and followed Maxie into large room at the end of the strip. Jason walked in and was slightly surprised to find a large king sized bed sitting at the center of the sparsely decorated room.

"The guy at the counter was kind of a creep. After he started to hit on me I told him my husband and I were here for the night before our honeymoon cruise." She explained why the one bed instead of a basic room with two double beds.

Jason chose not to respond just set the large suitcase on the dresser and moved through to find his bathroom kit. Spinelli had done a few last minute packing jobs for Jason in the past; he knew what to pack to make his Master's trip hitch free.

"I'm going to shower. Don't leave the room." Jason spoke shortly before disappearing behind the door.

Finally alone in the room, Maxie went to the suitcase to take a full inventory of what Spinelli had bought for her. She knew that none of the clothing had come from her own wardrobe; it would have been too suspicious for him to go to her apartment. She found several bathing suits of different styles, and different amounts of coverage, a few more fancy dresses assumingly for dinner. She had never been on a cruise but she had seen enough pictures from her former roommates at boarding school to know you dressed to impress while dining. This was surely going to be a growing experience for Jason; who probably wouldn't have been caught dead in the khaki's and polo shirts Spinelli had packed for him. She discovered that most of Jason's clothes were designed to match Maxie's wardrobe; going that extra mile to push that they were there together.

The only slightly disturbing thing that Maxie found in the suitcase were the pajamas that Spinelli had packed for her. During their time together Maxie had always gone out of her way to wear sexy nightgowns when with Spinelli. They didn't have much in common along the lines of hobbies but the one thing Maxie knew she was good at was sex. She had a long list of men who could attest to that fact. But the small stack of babydoll nighties wasn't exactly what she had planned for her nights with Jason.

This was Jason Morgan after all. The man who dated her cousin; the man who on more than one occasion had walked in on her and Spinelli having sex in various areas of the penthouse; she had no plans of dressing in a particular way for him.

Maxie was in the process of holding up a sheer black babydoll when Jason came out of the bathroom; shirtless with small droplets of water still clinging to his chest.

"I think Spinelli forgot what he was packing for." Maxie whispered balling the small garment into her hands and throwing it back into the suitcase. "I'm finding myself without proper pajama's and the only kind of shorts I have are denim. Do you think I could borrow a shirt or something?"

Jason answered with a simple nod. "I'm going to order some pizza; do you want something?" Jason asked flipping through the phone book he found in the nightstand.

"Garlic bread with cheese please!" She called from behind the closed door. Quickly shedding the bra and shirt that she wore in favor of Jason's large billowing shirt; she chose to keep on the yoga pants not wanting to climb into bed again without the extra protection barrier. Last night they had shared a bed and ended up cuddling; the next however long; they would be sharing a bed; unless Jason decided the floor was a better option. They were supposed to be hiding so they would have to remain friendly; even though it seemed like an impossible feat for the duo.

* * *

"_Spinelli—I get that you're attracted to Maxie but you have got to keep her out of the penthouse. The girl cannot keep her mouth shut!" Jason yelled one night—the second Spinelli walked through the penthouse doors. _

_Two weeks ago he had walked into the penthouse to find his roommate and the afore mentioned blond laying on the couch only covered by a throw blanket, giving Jason a fairly decent guess to the amount of clothing they were wearing; or in this case not wearing. Spinelli sat there in shock as Maxie quickly went about finding her discarded wardrobe and leaving the penthouse as quickly as she could. From what Jason had experienced of Maxie through his brief interactions with Coop; and Elizabeth's stories of Maxie the homewrecker; Maxie was never one to shy away from showing her sexual prowess. _

"_Do not fear Stonecold for the Jackal has already taken it upon himself to refrain for sharing any of the inter-workings of the work I do." Spinelli said in the way only he could talk. "I am your vault." _

_Spinelli quickly rushed up the stairs and out of the room before Jason could continue to question his loyalty. Jason knew that Spinelli had good intentions; but you know what they say about the road to hell._

* * *

Mac sat at his desk, head in hands. It was happening again. One of his daughters had gotten mixed up with a fugitive and she was missing. When Georgie was taken by Diego it was only about an hour without contact. Here they were closing in on 29 hours and they didn't have a single lead. Mac and Lucky had already suggested calling in the FBI but the mayor Floyd wanted to keep this as low profile as possible; but as soon as they hit hour 32 Lucky was under strict instructions to call the proper authorities.

Spinelli and Sonny had already been brought in for questioning. Both were still inside the courthouse at the time of the abduction so there wasn't anything to hold them on. Mac refused to lose another daughter to the mob. If he had to track down Jason himself he was getting his daughter back.

A messenger walked into the lobby of the police station with a simple white envelope in his hands. "Commissioner Scorpio?"

Mac's head instantly rose at the sound of his name. "That's me."

"I have a letter for you?" He said holding out the clip board to be signed. "Here you go." The man said quickly walking out of the room. Mac tore into the envelop there was no writing on the outside of the envelope. The second his eyes read the word Dad he knew it was Maxie.

_Dear Dad._

_If you're reading this then I'm still gone. I'm safe. Jason despite his being a fugitive and taking me hostage you know that he isn't going to hurt me. He wants to prove his innocence; he says he didn't kill Anthony so if you want to start looking somewhere; start there._

_Love you—Maxie _

Mac had all the start that he needed; and now with documented proof that Maxie was still with Jason—he could call the FBI.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry for the delay, no excuses just a lack of motivation. I haven't been able to watch GH in a very long time so I don't know what's even going on in Port Charles. This chapter is all Maxie and Jason, I hope to have another update posted before the 4th. No promises...thanks for sticking with me! I promise no matter what I will finish this story...it just might take a while._

* * *

They "happy couple" boarded the boat; hand in hand; Jason in control of the rolling suitcase Maxie carrying a bag with random things they had picked up at the local port.

"So we can unpack and then I don't know—explore the deck?" Maxie asked leaning her head into his shoulder letting her naturally dried hair are ripples and waves caress his arm. Maxie was dressed in a Marc Jacobs sundress. The blue and white of the dress matching the horizontal stripe across the chest of Jason's polo shirt paired with his khaki board shorts. If any one were to look at them they would assume he and Maxie were a couple; this was going to be a long 4 days for Jason being constantly surrounded by people. It was hard enough being constantly around people while in jail but at least here he could ease his unwillingness with alcohol.

Lots and lots of alcohol.

"Sure, if you'd like to." Jason said trying his best to smile like a good husband would. "First let's just get settled in; and then we'll go from there."

"Right, I keep forgetting." Maxie smiled sadly; pulling her hand away from Jason's as they approached the deck attendant.

"James Curtis." Jason said holding out his passport. The attendant took the document and quickly typed into the computer before handing an envelope to Maxie. She smiled thankfully at the woman waiting for Jason to begin to lead the way to their new temporary home.

They entered their quarters and were instantly greeted to a large queen sized bed a dresser/entertainment closet and a door that lead to a luxurious bathroom suite; completely with separate shower stall and Jacuzzi tub.

"I always thought about going on a cruise," Maxie smiled running her hands against the plush comforter. "This is probably your idea of hell though, huh?" She finally asked noting his continued silence.

"No this would definitely not be my first choice." Jason said putting the large suitcase on the bed beginning to unzip it and place his clothes into the dresser.

"Jason; you should really hang the pants, they'll wrinkle." Maxie said softly, noticing the muscle in his back stiffen through the thin material of his shirt, how easily he reacted to just her words. "Where did you go on your honeymoon with Courtney?"

"We didn't," Jason started to say. Even though he and Courtney were nothing more than acquaintances by the time of her death he always felt a small tug in his stomach when speaking about her; she was his only connection to the child she miscarried; another child that he would never get to raise.

"Come on Jason—don't tell me you were that lame that you couldn't stop work to—"

"Maxie would you SHUT UP!" Jason snapped stopping Maxie from flipping through the activity packet. She was used to outbursts from Jason; in the past she had often welcomed them just to see how far she could push his buttons. But in the past they had always been able to escape each other; and often had different people to act as buffers. With that escape gone; Maxie's ability to contain her emotions was quickly being evaporated with the prolonged exposure to Jason and his blatant hatred for her.

"Okay, I'm going to go walk around the deck, I'll see you later," Maxie said moving towards the door.

"Maxie—"

"We're on a boat Jason, where am I going to go?" She whispered before slipping out the door; leaving her angered "husband" behind.

Jason seriously considered going after her; but having the room to himself in that moment meant more than getting into another argument with Maxie. He needed to formulate a game plan and figure out his next move before creating a role for Maxie. Ultimately he wanted to go back to the cabin and leave her there; go back to the court house and find another way to get out. Maxie was more than just a liability here; she was a complication. He would never call Maxie a friend, but she was Spinelli's…whatever she was to him currently friend, girlfriend, friend with benefits? Somewhere along the months and years Maxie had become one of those people that were under his protection. Something that on some occasions had become a full time job, and right now she was upset and confused and trying to figure out what was going on; while Jason tried to do the same.

She was like a child. She needed direction. And right now Jason was the only person who could do that for her.

* * *

"What's wrong sweetheart." An older woman asked, catching Maxie by surprise. Maxie quickly spun around on the deck chair wiping away any smeared mascara before she could face the stranger.

"I'm fine, just a little argument with my husband." Maxie explained trying to play off her hurt feelings; she didn't need to attract any more attention to herself, even if they were in a boat off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Have you been married long?"

Maxie couldn't help but let a small laugh escape at the question, "this is our honeymoon; I'm sure we'll be fine, just this much time together were both kind of workaholics."

"Well that is no way to start a marriage." The woman said patting the top of Maxie's folded hands. "We will just have to talk some sense into that boy. Tonight at dinner; the two of you will dine with me and my husband. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I really don't think that James would go for that." Maxie tried to counter. They were supposed to be lying low; and Maxie was failing miserably.

"Nonsense, my name is Greta Kirk; we will see you at the second seating." She said before standing.

"I'm Rebecca Curtis." Maxie spoke softly.

"See you tonight Rebecca." Greta spoke before continuing down the boardwalk. Maxie watched her dining partner for a few more moments; enough to see her approach an older man standing against the rails. She stayed long enough to watch the couple embrace before standing and walking back in the direction of her room.

* * *

Maxie entered her and Jason's room to find him sitting on the bed with a stack of papers spread across the covers.

"This is everything. All the information I have about Anthony Zaacaraha's murder. I had Spinelli pack all the info he could find." Jason said standing back so Maxie could take in the information; she stood still by the now closed door.

"We're having dinner with a woman I met on the deck." Maxie blurted out, finally moving through the cabin going to the closet to choose an outfit.

"No." Jason spoke definitively, "not going to happen."

"Tough, you kidnapped me, made to play the role of your loving wife, and called me a whore; you don't really get an opinion on this." Maxie finished pulling out her clothes and moved over to the drawers where Jason had stashed his. "We are eating at second seating; you're going to wear these clothes and you're going to shut your mouth or I will find the ship's captain and tell him just who you really are; Mr. Curtis."

Maxie's form of blackmail worked. When Maxie exited the bathroom hair and make-up complete with the plush bath towel knotted between her small breasts she found Jason sitting on the now cleaned up bed wearing the clothes Maxie had laid out for him. It took all Maxie's trained abilities to not laugh at how easy it was to play Jason.

"We should talk about some things before we go to dinner." Maxie started, moving towards a drawer to find a matching bra and underwear. After settling on a matching raspberry lace bra and lacy boy shorts she slipped the garment on under the towel waiting for Jason to respond; either to her comment or to her near nakedness.

Jason kept his gaze level with the carpet, "Yeah, look Maxie I'm sorry about earlier—"

"That's not what I meant." Maxie watched with slight satisfaction as Jason's gaze moved for the newly discarded towel on the floor up her bare legs, stopping only when his bright blue eyes met the jewel on her naval ring. "We need a back story; were having dinner with another couple tonight and we need some sort of how we met story."

"Maxie—" Jason said turning so that he was no longer staring directly at her. She quickly moved towards the dress she had set out, stepping into it she turned waiting for Jason to zip the dress closed.

"We met at a party. My boss was marrying your business partner. The best lies are closest to the truth right?" Maxie smiled turning to the mirror for a final check. "You know you're going to have to kiss me."

The comment caught Jason completely off guard. They were playing a married couple but that was just for their cover. Jason never anticipated letting this go any further than it had to; PDA wasn't something that Jason rarely participated in…ever.

"If we're going to be a believable newlywed couple; unless you're completely repulsed by me; you're going to have to give a little bit here Jason."

Jason was still seated on the bed giving Maxie time to really see how Jason would react to her plan as a whole. Walking in front of him she placed her hands on his shoulders. "James," Maxie said reminding herself of the role she was playing; she closed her eyes only for a second as if to switch from Maxie to Rebecca Curtis. "James, I'm an attractive able-bodied woman; take advantage of that fact; because I'm pretty sure the last time someone was this close to you it was some gross guy in jail and he didn't smell as nice as I do." Maxie spoke beginning to lean back.

Jason reached an arm out to stop her, wrapping it soundly around her small waist bringing her closer to his broad chest. "Let's just make a rule to keep our hands to ourselves." Jason smirked before standing a letting her go.

"Yeah cause that'll seem normal for a newlywed couple." Maxie bit out, moving towards the closet to grab her shoes. "Accept it Jason, you have to pretend to love me for as long as we're on this boat."

Dinner went off without too much of a hitch. Maxie elected to just call Jason "J" making sure she didn't forget and accidentally use his name. Jason managed to grumble through the evening answering questions for Greta and her husband Eric without too much of a scowl. It was nearing the end of the dinner when Maxie and Greta excused themselves to use the restroom. That was when Eric let Jason have a piece of their mind.

"You know James, now that you're a husband you're now responsible for many things. Not only financially but your job is to make sure that beautiful wife of yours is completely satisfied emotionally too." Eric said taking a sip of the scotch in front of him. "How do you think you're going doing so far?"

Jason started to answer but before he could defend his actions—or lack thereof Eric continued. "I know I may be old fashioned, but I'm going to give you some advice that my best man gave me at my wedding; happy wife happy life. Unless its worth fighting over let her have it her way; I really don't think your Rebecca is used to hearing the word no."

"No, she's not." Jason laughed finishing the amber colored liquor in front of him; he waved over the waitress for a refill. "What you all see in public is different than how Becca and I are in private." Jason noticed the women coming back, "plus we've only been married for 4 days; you have many, many years up on us."

The men stood and helped their respective "wives" return to their seats; "I see you two continued on your course to drink abundantly tonight?" Greta asked, just as the waitress brought back another round of drinks. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd be trying to get us girls drunk."

"We'll we are on vacation," Maxie laughed taking a sip from the glass Jason handed her, she had been drinking Vodka tonics since they entered the dining room.

And that's how the night progressed. The couples made random small talk and continued to drink which significantly helped Jason deal with the awkwardness of their dining companions. It was somewhere during Maxie's fourth or fifth drink that her hand under the table found the top of Jason's thigh.

"Well this has been a very interesting evening," Jason began. "I should probably get Bex's back to our room before I have to carry her there."

"Actually I would prefer to be carried." Maxie chimed in, not moving from her seat. "Please?"

"Not going to happen—" Jason smirked extending his hand to help Maxie to her feet. Taking Jason's hand Maxie used the support of his arm to stumble towards his hard torso. "Good night guys."

Jason wrapped an arm firmly around Maxie's waist directing her back towards there room. Maxie was fully capable to walking just she wouldn't be able to pass a straight line test at this point in the night. The alcohol in her small frame was more than enough. Once they exited the dining room they were greeted to the cool breeze of the Pacific Ocean.

"Can we stay out on the deck for a little while?" Maxie asked moving Jason's arm from around her waist to over her shoulders, as Jason's hand over hung from her small frame giving Maxie a chance to thread her fingers through his hand, "Please?"

"For a little while, sure." Jason acquiesced, Eric's words from earlier echoing in his mind, this wasn't a fight worth winning. The salty breeze met the couple as they continued to walk eventually stopping along the railing leading to their hall.

"It really is beautiful out here." Maxie commented, letting the air sober her up a little bit more. She knew that she had considerably overdone it at dinner but she couldn't help herself. It helped distract Maxie from the real reason they were on the ship, escaping the cops so that they could prove Jason's innocence. "Thank you for dinner." Jason decided not to comment; just draped his arm over Maxie's shoulders again.

Somehow over the next few minutes Maxie maneuvered her way into the space between Jason's hard body and the railings, his arms coming down on either side of her; her blonde curls coming to rest on his stretched arm.

"I got cold." She explained quietly, the breeze sending the fruity scent of Maxie's shampoo through Jason's senses. It took all of Jason's self-control not to rub her arms in an "effort" to warm her. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier—"

"I'm sorry too, tomorrow though, we need to start getting a game plan together." Jason said finally letting his arms wrap around Maxie's; her smaller frame now completely enclosed in his, the pad of his thumb running against the smooth skin of her forearm.

"Okay," she nodded in agreement. "You keep that up you really will have to carry me to the room."

"Let's go to the room then." Jason said leaning back, only to be stopped as Maxie resisted the urge to move.

"Just a little bit longer?" Maxie pleaded, she didn't dare look at Jason too afraid to see that exasperated expression he reserved just for her. "I've never really been out to see before. I know I'm a serious city girl but there's something magical about being able to see the stars reflecting off the water."

"They'd be even brighter if their weren't some many deck lights." Jason responded, returning to his previous position with her. "A few years ago when I left Port Charles, I rented a boat for a few months, just sailed. Sometimes not seeing land for a few weeks at a time."

"That sounds so lonely." Maxie barely whispered; it was only then that Jason slowly pulled Maxie away from the rail. Resuming their earlier walking position the couple soon found themselves in front of their door only stopping for Jason to remove the key from his pocket. "You go ahead and use the bathroom first."

"Promise not to laugh at me when I take off all my makeup?" Maxie asked grabbing the least revealing baby-doll that Spinelli packed. She quickly changed and washed her face before going back into the room, Jason was already laying on the bed, the spot closest to the locked door. He had also changed and was wearing a pair of shorts and a thin black tank top that did amazing things for the sculpted muscles in his chest. The all black silk baby-doll clung to Maxie's subtle curves and had an unfortunate slit along the side exposing more skin that Maxie would have liked. "So should we build a pillow barrier?"

Maxie laughed as Jason pulled the pillows off the large bed. "Do you think you'll cross the line in the middle of the night?" Jason asked.

"Well I have had a bit too much to drink;" Maxie started, "But I'm pretty sure it was you who crossed the line that night."

"For starters, what bed needs this many pillows, and I was just trying to save you from hypothermia." He said finally freeing the bed of all but two pillows and pulling down the plush comforter and sheet. He looked quickly over towards Maxie trying to avert his eyes as crawled into the bed.

Tomorrow would be back to business, because right now, Maxie felt like Alice, and she was just waiting to reach the bottom of the rabbit hole.


	8. Chapter 8

_**no excuses. hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Jason woke early the next morning, finding Maxie's form snuggling into a pillow at the edge of the large bed, any further and she would have fallen off. As if she was making sure that she didn't cross the middle and risk touching Jason, causing Jason to release a small chuckle and shake his head at the eccentric blonde; Jason moved into the bathroom to quickly wash his face before heading back out to the balcony.

He wanted to go down to the gym and expend a little energy, before the day fully began, being cooped up on a boat day and night wasn't helping Jason's need to flee attitude. It was like he was back in a jail cell. Writing a quick note on the pointless cruise liner stationary; Jason laid the paper on his pillow before changing into a pair of shorts and leaving the room to workout.

It was only once he was out of Maxie's presence that his mind slowly drifted back to the reasoning for their "honeymoon". Proving his innocence; that was why they were on this god forsaken boat; why he had bound himself to Maxie Jones. Why he had gone along with Spinelli's fake marriage arrangement, and why he had even agreed to take Maxie along in the first place; not that she gave him much of a choice.

Walking into the small weight room, Jason was happy to find himself the sole person in the room; he needed some time to just be Jason Morgan; and not have to play the role of James Curtis doting husband to one high maintenance Rebecca Curtis/Maxie Jones.

Maxie woke to find herself alone in bed, a simple note informing her; her illusive husband was working out. When Maxie first began her friendship with Spinelli she had been pleasantly surprised on more than one occasion to find Jason in the weight room shirtless; in mid-lift muscles contracting; it wasn't a sight Maxie wanted to pass up, if she had the choice.

Quickly getting out of bed she walked quickly to the suitcase and pulled out a green and white flowered halter top bikini and matching bottoms before pulling on the sole pair of yoga pants and moving to Jason's clothes to borrow one of the thin white tank tops. She didn't have any tennis shoes so her flip flops would have to do; it wasn't that she planned to work out anyway.

She soon found her "husband" on one of the machines that worked out a certain muscle group; she wasn't sure which one but it was making the muscles across Jason's arms and chest strain. There were a few other occupants in the room all male and Maxie's presence attracted their attention; every mans except Jason's.

"I don't know if you know this or not James; but I hate waking up in bed alone!" Maxie smiled finally gaining his attention. "Especially on our honeymoon!"

Jason just laughed setting the weight back on their rack releasing his muscles from the strain. "I'm just about done if you want to head back to the room?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I thought the game plan wasn't to leave the room at all today?" She hinted speaking just loud enough so that others had a vague concept of their conversation; she didn't trust Jason to go along with whatever physical contact she initiated; plus he was sweaty and the last thing she wanted to do was touch him.

"I just have one more rep on this machine and then I'll come back. How about you order some room service and I'll see you in a few minutes?" Jason suggested using the towel he used to wipe the sweat away, to lightly snap her from behind.

"Fine, but don't take all day," Maxie smiled blowing a kiss before walking out of the weight room.

"Nice dude." A man standing nearby said just loud enough for Jason to hear. "I say skip the last rep and get your workout the old fashion way."

Jason just ignored the man and continued the repetition of lifting; laughing to himself at how easy Maxie could change the energy in a room.

Once back in the room Maxie ordered room service while Jason showered and changed into a pair of shorts coming out shirtless with droplets of water running down his chest; Maxie had slipped out of her yoga pants simply electing to sit around in her bathing suit. Jason arrived just in time to open the door to room service and push inside the cart with various lids and contents.

Jason tipped the waiter and wheeled the cart closer to the bed where Maxie was waiting. She sat on the rumpled bed the tank top covering her bathing suit completely almost as if she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You order enough food?" Jason asked lifting a few of the plate lids stealing a piece of bacon from the first.

"I figured you've been living in a prison for a few months you probably didn't get a lot of options." Maxie said scooting forward to grab a piece of bacon and one of the water bottles. She moved towards the vanity on the far wall and got out her bag or pills; taking the accurate dosage out of each bottle before moving back towards the bed where Jason had already began to pile a plate high with food. "I guess I was right about something."

Maxie took another piece of bacon before moving onto the fruits that lay on another plate. "So we were going to formulate a plan?"

They spent the next few hours bickering and formulating a plan that actually seemed feasible. Jason had a vast amount of experience when it came to these types of adventures; the closest Maxie had gotten was in the suspense thriller movies and novels that she watched and read.

All in all it seemed to be almost flaw free. One of the Port's on the cruise was a Caribbean Island that was just a few short miles from Sonny's private island. Jason would then rent and pilot a boat that would take them to the island where Sonny would hopefully be waiting with new passports and money; but also any new information that Spinelli might have acquired since Jason's release from prison.

Jason explained to her that the one thing people hated more than being caught in their own lies, was when the people they place the blame on finding out; because at that point, there's nothing to lose.

"Do you have any idea who might have placed the blame on you?" Maxie asked, trying to think who would want Jason behind bars.

"It's a long list." Jason said simply. "So what is there to do on this boat all day?"

"Well, you see Jason; outside there's this thing called sunshine, and normal people—not you but normal people really enjoy lying out by the pools and getting a tan."

"Not really—"

"You're thing I know. There's always a bar." Maxie suggested running out of ideas. "Oh there is one other thing that people do on cruises." Jason waited while Maxie paused for dramatic effect. "They have a lot of sex."

"We'll that's definitely not going to happen." Jason finished standing from his seated position against the headboard. There were scattered breakfast plates across the bedspread; Maxie was still lying in her bikini.

"Well you are still a little smelly from the gym, why don't you go shower; I'm going to go spend a little time in the sun, you can come and find me on the deck later and we can get lunch."

Jason nodded in agreement before heading into the bathroom; Maxie waited until the shower began to run before changing out of Jason's tank top and into a flowy beach cover up that easily showed the flowers of her bikini through the thin fabric. Taking the bottle of water and a magazine Spinelli had thankfully packed Maxie made her way to the deck finding the perfect lounger to begin her tan.

It wasn't long before the few single men on the ship made their way over to the scantily clad blonde. She simply smiled and showed off her new bling and let the men leave without more conversation.

"So where is this husband of yours?" the tanned muscular swim suit clad man sitting at the foot of her chair.

"I'm right here." Jason said standing behind Maxie's chair effectively blocking the sunshine from hitting Maxie's bikini clad body. Jason stood behind her in a pair of dark blue board shorts, and a pair of aviator sunglasses that fit his head perfectly. "So if you wouldn't mind leaving?"

The man left leaving Jason to take the lounge chair next to Maxie. "Thank you." Maxie smiled returning to her magazine.

"It's what husband's do right?" Jason smirked removing his sunglasses and reclining the chair. "I ran into Eric and Greta on my way out here; we're having dinner with them again tonight, I hope you don't mind."

Maxie just turned looking towards Jason before shrugging and continuing with the article in hand. They spent the next few hours enjoying the sunshine little conversation passing between the couple. Before long it was time for Maxie to begin her dressing prep for dinner, so the newly tanned couple went back to the room where Maxie took a shower scrubbing away all the tanning oil she had applied over the course of the afternoon, "We forgot to get lunch." Maxie called into the bathroom she was standing at the mirror only the shower curtain separating her from a showering Jason.

"That's okay; dinner will probably have a few courses." Jason surmised remembering last night's meal. Jason shut off the water, moving towards the hook to grab the plush towel hanging off the hook. "So can I be trusted to pick out my own clothes?"

"As long as we don't clash, color wise." Like the day before Maxie was standing in front of the mirror in just her black bra and matching panties, which in reality wasn't any different than her bikini but the added lacy edges was all the difference in the world to a man; drawing extra attention to the curves of her slender body. "I laid out my dress on the bed."

Jason quickly made his way out of the steam filled bathroom and saw Maxie's plum colored scrap of fabric that passed as a dress. He knew it was something fashion forward that Spinelli had seen in a magazine and bought for the fashion obsessed girl.

Jason picked up a pair of black pants and a light purple button down, it wasn't the exact color as Maxie's dress and the color was nothing he would willingly pick himself but he hoped it would fit in Maxie's approval rate because he had no desire to change clothes multiply times. Pulling a pair of his boxer briefs on under the towel before discarding it; was the moment Maxie exited the bathroom, the current couple coming face to face in just their underwear.

"You're wearing the purple shirt? Good that will go very well with my dress." Maxie smiled moving towards the bed to grab the garment. The fabric slid gently over her body the band and the bottom stopping at her hips. It was only after Maxie adjusted the low-cut scoop neck of the dress in place that she moved to pull the band over her hips to cover the remainder of her body.

Maxie took a couple of extra minutes to make adjustments, pulling the banded portion up as far as acceptable; even doing the sit down and lean over test for practice. In the end the lacey fabric of her underwear was deemed too thick to go with the sheer material of the dress and it was quickly removed before Maxie used Jason's stable stance to slide into her platform sparkle heels.

"Okay let's go." Maxie smiled grabbing her clutch off the table by the door. The discarded underwear between Jason's feet was all the warning he needed that this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

reviews make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

_After much delay here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The light was too bright. That was all there was too it. Last night he must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before, the sunlight spilling into his room covering half of his face. With an exasperated sigh Jason rolled onto his side turning away from the offending light, the sheer sheet shifting as he turned, sliding lower on his hips.

In an effort to roll to his stomach, Jason hard chest came into contact with a much softer expanse of skin, his hands instantly wrapping around the silky smooth skin of a feminine body. The way that the soles of her feet barely grazed his shins confirmed that it was either Elizabeth's or Sam's body that he was now intimately pulling into his own, there hadn't been anyone else in his bed lately.

Eyes remaining closed Jason splayed his fingers across the taut skin of woman's flat belly, his finger could tell that there was a definite lack of clothing as his fingers traveled further down to her bare hip. The simple movement of fingers was enough to cause the woman to stir scooting further back into Jason's waiting form. The continued movement and small pushes back of the woman's hips was enough to alert Jason that there was going to be early morning sex; his favorite kind.

Reluctantly rolling away Jason turned absent mindedly toward his night stand to retrieve a condom. Opening the drawer he was surprised when his fingers came up empty; and even worse he couldn't feel the cold metal of his gun. Quickly opening his eyes the world came crashing back to him that he wasn't in his bed, or even in Port Charles. He was on a boat in the middle of the ocean and he was there with Maxie; which could only mean the woman in bed with him was…

_**12 hours earlier:**_

It was the end of the first seating which meant they had approximately 20 minutes while the servers cleared the tables and prepared for the next group of dinners to enter. Jason and Maxie had only been out of their room for a few moments and had already run into Eric and Greta; and the boys had ventured off to one of the bars to grab drinks before they started the meal.

"So things seem to be going better between you and James?" Greta asked, watching the smiling girl before her.

"We're great." Maxie smiled turning on the charm, "nothing a few hours in bed couldn't fix." She said cheekily, adjusting the bangle bracelet on his wrist.

Greta just placed her hand on top of Maxie's just as the men returned with their drinks; amaretto sours for the women and straight scotch for the men. Maxie stood greeting Jason with a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her drink and waiting for Jason to sit before taking her position on his lap, her heels easily helping her maintain balance.

The couples continued to talk sharing a little bit more about themselves Maxie carrying the conversation for their part. Jason rested his free hand on Maxie's bare thigh, playing with the band of her dress that seemed to be constantly moving up. Occasionally looking up and answering question's Maxie felt he could answer without having to talk too much. Eventually they went inside and began to eat and like Jason predicted a multiple course meal. Including salad, steak for Jason, salmon for Maxie, Jason helping her finish her portions, and finally the happy couple split a piece of turtle cheesecake savoring the unhealthy goodness until there wasn't a crumb left.

And there was the drinking. Before, during and after every course it seemed that they were either sending someone to the bartender for drinks or flagging down their waitress for a new bottle of wine; Maxie had lost count of how many she had had throughout the night; all she knew was that when she stood to dance with Eric the room was no longer at a standstill.

A few dances with Eric, and then a switching of partners after Greta had somehow convinced Jason to come out to the floor, he shared a dance with the older woman before being passed off to Maxie, who stood happily waiting for Jason to begin to move to the music.

"Jason I think I may be drunk." Maxie giggled as they swayed back and forth between the other dancing couples. Due to their height differences even with the heels Maxie choose to place her hands on the crook of Jason's arm, her hands grasping the muscles beneath the shirt material.

"Yes you are." Jason confirmed gripping her hips a little more tightly, just in case she lost her footing, his hands running over the dress reminding myself of the fact that she left certain undergarments back in their room.

"We'll you're feeling pretty good too, I'm pretty sure you aren't a scotch drinker." Maxie smiled leaning her head against his chest. Dinner with Greta and Eric had been enjoyable; it was becoming easier for the duo to play the role of a married couple, they acted more like a couple married for a while instead of the early honeymoon phase but married none the less.

"Do you think you want to head back to the room?" He asked letting one of his hands leave her waist and travel to the bare skin on her arm, tracing his fingers slowly up and down.

"Do we have an aspirin or anything in the room?" Maxie asked thinking of the morning after. "They should really put that kind of stuff in the minibar."

Jason began to lead Maxie off the dance floor only to be stopped by Eric and Greta who were still swaying offbeat to the music. "You two can't possibly be leaving already!" Eric called to them.

"I just want to get this one back to the room before she has anymore to drink." Jason tried to say a small laugh escaping his facial expression; Maxie was using his hand to twirl around and into rest at Jason's chest.

"Eric, leave them alone, there going back to their room for some private time." Greta smiled knowingly, "Good night you two."

Jason offered a wave and led Maxie out of the dining room, stopping at the table to pick up Maxie's clutch.

"Thank you Jason." Maxie said, whispering his name.

"For what?" He asked surprised. He reestablished his hold on her, his arm draped around her waist leading her on the walk towards their hall.

"For playing along, it would be so easy for you to shut us away in the room and not leave but you're out here, dancing and drinking and—"

"You don't have to pull my leg to get me to drink Maxie, it's been a very long time since I've had access to alcohol."

"Yeah I know, and I know I'm the last person you probably want to be spending all of your time with." Maxie whispered, she wasn't looking or fishing for a compliment; she just knew this wasn't a very easy experience for Jason, and she wanted him to know that.

"And I could have left you at that safe house, but then you probably would've slit your other wrist or something." Jason smirked lifting her bandaged wrist. It was now just covered by a flesh colored square Band-Aid.

"For the record I wasn't trying to kill myself." Maxie smiled wrapping his arm around her middle, almost losing her balance as she did. "Just trying to escape you, you big oaf.

"Wouldn't it be easier when drinking if you wore lower heels?" Jason asked laughing at her swaying, he easily held her up without much effort.

"It would look too weird if I wasn't wearing heels standing next to you. You'd be too tall for me to kiss." She whispered a giggle escaping at the end. "We should kiss." She said suddenly stopping on the middle of the deck. Jason too stopped but only to look at her with confusion.

"Maxie—"

"One kiss Jason, just one." Without a chance to look back up to him, using the hand around her waist Jason pulled Maxie's body flush against his, his other arm snaking up her back until it became entangled in hair. Maxie's mouth was open in the shock of the kiss giving Jason clear and easy entrance to her mouth, darting his tongue out to meet hers in a hesitate kiss.

But just as quickly as the kiss had started Jason pulled away, "I'm—"

"Don't even think about apologizing." Maxie said turning and facing the direction that led toward their room again.

The couple walked as quickly toward their room as Maxie's feet would allow, Jason's arm still wrapped around her middle. It was only when they reached their room that Jason removed his arm and retrieved the room key from his pocket. Once the door was opened wide enough for them to enter Jason reluctantly dragged his arm away from Maxie. "Why don't you use the bathroom first while I get changed?" She suggested, moving toward the bed to remove her shoes.

"Sure," Jason said moving to the edge of the bed to grab his sleep shorts, before moving and closing the door that led to the bathroom. Maxie lay back on the bed, trying to summon the strength to get up and change. Before she had a chance to move Jason emerged from the bathroom in only his sleep shorts. Maxie leaned up on her elbows taking in the sight before her. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah," Maxie answered finally pushing herself fully into a seated position. "Just trying to summon the energy to change, wanna help?" She joked sliding toward the edge.

Jason walked slowly toward the bed setting down his shirt and slowly reaching towards Maxie to pull her to stand. "Is there a zipper?"

Jason asked his hands trailing up her waist up to her ribcage feeling around the side for a zipper. "Nope just over my head and pull." Jason nodded his head in understanding, still keeping his hands along the smooth material. He didn't know what Maxie meant by her silence, it was a new experience for him.

Maxie choose the safe option of staring directly into Jason's muscular chest, her hands still safely at her sides. She wanted so badly to raise them along the firm muscles that sculpted his chest, to drag her manicured fingernails down the individual sections of his abs. Without too much movement Maxie's stuck her tongue out just enough to wet her lips before softly pressing them to the smooth contour of his chest. It wasn't even a kiss, just moving her head forward ever so slightly, but the gentle brush of her lips was enough to snap Jason out of whatever trance their predicament had put him in.

Jason slid his calloused hands further down Maxie's body, the tips of his fingers moving over the dress material at the seat of her dress, his fingers continuing his trek down until they found the bottom hem of her dress. Hooking his fingers under the material Jason forcibly raised the material only meeting resistance when Maxie's arms prevented him from the lifting the dress over her head. The stopping in his movements caused Maxie's eyes to finally rise up and meet Jason's calm caring eyes; asking Maxie if he wanted her to continue. Raising her arms Jason removed the dress leaving Maxie to stand almost completely bare to him. Dropping the dress to the floor his hands returned to her hips instantly tightening forcing her backwards and onto the bed. And without interruptions or reminders of Port Charles and the roles they were supposed to be playing, instead Maxie and Jason stopped playing and just enjoyed each other, forgetting about the world outside their room.


	10. Chapter 10

_So clearly I'm having some writers block issues...this chapter is shorter than I intended it to be but I found it very difficult to write. I very well may pull it down and re-write parts of it but we'll see. I have the flow written just hopefully it'll all fall into place like I've planned in my head. Thanks for anyone who is sticking with this story. I will finish it's just a long process!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Jason's eyes snapped open his body unable to move too much due to Maxie's body curled around one of his arms. Maxie! It was Maxie's naked body that was just inches away from his now. Taking a few deep breaths Jason stared at the ceiling trying to recall the last few hours and what on earth had happened to lead to this.

Drinking—Eric had him drinking lots of scotch, between that and the wine and Maxie's cocktails alcohol could be a good excuse. Slowly sliding his arm out from underneath her he moved to the side of the bed hoping to find the sleep shorts he wore the night before. Finding them on the floor next to Maxie's discarded dress he slid them on making his way towards the bathroom, putting some much needed space between himself and the naked blonde in bed.

Maxie felt the weight shift on the pillow top mattress alerting her that Jason had gotten up. She'd woken up to the feeling of his fingers running along her stomach, she remembered the night before, closing her eyes again it was a vivid memory. A memory that she would have to relive over and over again, because she knew Jason would regret it, even though it was the best night Maxie had ever experienced. There was a reason why Jason's exes always hung around.

Wrapping the sheer sheet around her body she sat up slightly looking at the closed bathroom door. Right now she had two options; slide into clothes and act like the incident didn't happen, or she could take the bold approach and march into the bathroom demanding that Jason not act like a scared baby.

She didn't get to make a decision because before too long Jason came out of the bathroom, and slowly moved to the edge of the bed his back facing Maxie.

She could see the tension running through the muscle's in his back and in that moment all Maxie wanted to do was ease his pain. "Jase—"

"Don't Maxie—I," He started.

"No, you don't. Don't you dare be all self-sacrificing and tell me it's your fault," She moved to the floor and quickly grabbed his button down dress shirt from the night before, haphazardly buttoning it as she made her way to stand before him. "It was just sex Jason, simple and easy—let's move on." Maxie finished before moving into the bathroom for her turn. The instant the water from the shower sounded Jason gather together a pair of shorts and a pair of tennis shoes before heading out of the room toward the ship's small gym.

The clinking sounds of the metal weights was the only sound Jason heard for the rest of that morning, which was only a few hours due to the late start he received due to the alcohol and late night of sex. He would rather go for a ride on his motorcycle, but at the moment being stranded the bike wasn't an option.

After a quick shower, Maxie vacated the bathroom to find the room empty; like she expected. She knew Jason would do everything in his power to separate himself from her in this moment. She had watched him do it over and over again, with both Sam and Elizabeth. When things got dangerous or too personal Jason ran in the opposite direction. Maxie had a habit of it too, but she didn't know how to deal with Jason. He was the only person she had to go to in the situation they were in—and she needed him to help her through.

Maxie changed into a strapless sundress and did a quick make-up and hair check before leaving. She did a quick check of the deck and the dining room before heading towards the gym; hoping that Jason was there. She found him shirt off and back facing her as he continued to lift.

"I figured you'd be here." Maxie smiled sadly, moving around the gym equipment to sit on the far end of a bench. "The boat's going to be reaching the dock in the morning. We're getting off at this stop right?

"Yeah, it's a pretty straight shot to the island once we're on the water." Jason said simply continuing his lift regime without fail.

"Okay." She smiled attempting to warm the air that was currently cold and unmoving. "So can we just rip off the bandaide?"

Jason let the weights fall heavily back into the rack. "I thought we were choosing denial?"

"Jason we had sex, the details are a little hazy to me—but you didn't force me, plus it's been a long time for you."

"I'm—" Jason started, but Maxie held up her hand stopping his words. "Okay, so dinner tonight?"

"I think we've made enough appearances in the dining room. Why don't we just order in room service tonight and we can discuss what comes next?" Maxie suggested, surprising herself with her quick ability to focus on the situation at hand. "I'm going to head out to the deck and get some sun, before this vacation ends. I'll meet you in the room later."

Jason watched the petite blonde walk out of the ship's gym and out of eye line before taking a calming breath and returning to his lift. He knew his shoulders would be sore tomorrow but he needed the outlet of energy so he didn't go back to the room and release that energy in another way.

After lifting for a while longer Jason finally pulled the shirt over his head, heading towards the deck in search of Maxie, he found her laying on her stomach the tie on the back of her bathing suit undone. He'd wondered this morning when they woke up in bed, she had been in the same position and she had a certain lack of tan lines. Deciding to forgo a conversation with her Jason decided to go back to the room and spend a little time formulating the next phase of their plan before informing Maxie.

Jason was just coming out of the bathroom when Maxie entered their room. With a towel knotted low around his hips, his hair sticking out at all different angles. It took all of Maxie's control to not to walk up to his muscular chest and lick the water droplets up. That would be inappropriate, and would probably lead to more trouble. They were hopefully fast approaching the end of their journey together which would mean the end of whatever had happened between them. They would go back to the roles they played before. Maxie the annoyance who would constantly be present at Jason's penthouse and Jason the stoic hero type who wouldn't open his mouth unless it was to scold her. There wouldn't be anymore moments like this, Jason standing in just a towel and Maxie's swim suit and sundress not doing much to hide her subtle curves.

"Just let me grab my clothes and I'll get out of your way." Jason spoke softly grabbing a pair of shorts from his top drawer.

"Jase—" Maxie didn't waste time sliding her bare feet across the carpet coming to rest her arm on his lower back, a few inches above where the towel sat. Slowly Jason turned Maxie's fingers trailing along his skin, nails skimming feather light across his abdomen.

"Max—"

"If this is all about to be over—If we have to go back to the way things are, can we just pretend—just one night?" she whispered. "We might be running from the law and I might have found you for a while—but Jase—right here in this moment. I don't want to go back. And I know we have to, but being Rebecca and James, I've enjoyed it. And I think you have too."

Maxie took another step forward leaving only a sliver of space between their bodies. "I know you think you took advantage of my drunkenness last night. But I'm not drunk. So can we just pretend?" Maxie asked her gaze not fully coming up to meet Jason's afraid of rejection.

They stood centimeters apart for what seemed like the longest few seconds in the world, before Jason hand found its way to the small of Maxie's back to pull her the reset of the distance.

Quickly fingers moved and clothes were quickly discarded leaving the "married" twosome to enjoy their last night together before everything changed.

* * *

_Let me know what you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay, I'm getting close to the end. This story has taken me a lot longer than I thought it would. You have an idea set in your head and sometimes the story takes on a life of it's own. Hope you're still enjoying, reviews are always appreciated. _

* * *

They had been on the small boat for over an hour. Jason stood at the controls piloting while Maxie sat huddled under a blanket trying to avoid the spray of the boat as it quickly moved across the water. There was no sign of land in any direction for a few miles now, which meant that they must be approaching the island. Jason had told her it was miles from any coast and was completely secluded the only way on and off was by boat or by plane.

This meant they would be safe from the prying eyes of the law and maybe just maybe Maxie would be able to find a way back to Port Charles and away from the insanity of the last week. The insanity that led to some of the best sex she had ever had; with a man that normally she couldn't stand. Except that wasn't true anymore. A week ago Jason had been nothing more than Spinelli's ill-conceived boss and roommate; and the man she had once had a childhood crush on before moving on to more realistic ideas of Lucky. She had only once experienced a man who she pursued and he didn't return the favor. That wasn't even really an attempt; Nikolas had enough drama going on in his life without her getting involved. Plus she'd never slept with brothers before and didn't need to give Elizabeth more ammo against me. Although she probably would have a field day with that fact that she and Jason slept together….not once—but twice.

Maxie was slightly distracted from her mirage of thoughts by the slowing of the boat. A small dock came into view as Jason piloted the boat smoothly to the edge not even jarring the boat when it came to rest alongside the small island dock. The wooden structure continued with simple wooden planks that led up the sand towards a large deck before turning into the most elaborate island cottage Maxie had ever set eyes on. She'd watched the Hollywood homes shows and had seen private island but she'd never experienced them in person, and probably never would again.

Jason tied the boat to the dock even offering his hand to help Maxie to shore, a small wave crested against the boat sending Maxie gracefully into Jason's ready and waiting arms.

"Thanks—" She started quickly righting herself, crumpling the blanket and tossing it back onto the boat. Jason had refused to lug the suitcase off the boat stating it would appear suspicious, so she was only able to convince him to pack a few things in the small backpack Jason had purchased at the local port stop; it was enough to last her a few days on the Caribbean island, it was warm enough that she could live in sundresses and bathing suits even though she didn't know the extent of this portion of the plan.

"Let's get inside." Jason said placing his hand at the small of Maxie's back and steering her inside. He led her up the wooden path towards a set of double glass doors, there was a keyless entry pad next to the door; quickly punching in the number they entered the modest looking foyer, but Maxie knew it was anything but. The tile floors that led into the house were speckled with flecks of what looked like gold, and knowing Sonny she wasn't ruling it out.

"The place is nice." Maxie stated not really sure what she was supposed to do now that they were officially on "his" territory. Jason left Maxie's side and moved through the house like it was his own. Maxie followed Jason through one of the open door frames that led to the kitchen. There Jason found a cell phone laying out as if it had been left for him, but there wasn't anyone else at the massive property. Maxie walked around the first floor taking in the décor and the furnishings while Jason stayed in the kitchen on the phone; Maxie wanted to further explore the massive house but she didn't want to stumble upon any dead bodies or nefarious activities. So she settled on sitting in the elaborate living room couch that looked as if it had never been sat on by people.

Jason stood in the kitchen listening to the messages Sonny has left letting him know that he would be arriving on the island sometime that day. Sonny would have the travel papers necessary to get him out of the country. There was also a message from Spinelli saying that he was close to restoring the prison videos from the night that Anthony was murdered. They were the key piece of evidence that was missing from the prosecutor's case but that didn't mean anything to the jury. Jason was guilty before the trial even started, as far as the everyday citizens of Port Charles thought.

Pocketing the phone Jason left the kitchen looking around for where Maxie had wandered off to. He found her sitting poised on the couch in one of the living rooms doing her best to not appear noisy. She instantly stood the minute she noticed his presence like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I didn't touch anything." Maxie spoke quickly, smoothing out the sundress that she wore. "So—"

"Sonny's on his way—hopefully this will all be over soon. And we can get you back to Port Charles." Jason spun the silver band around his finger before sliding it off. "Guess we don't need these anymore."

Maxie looked down at the elaborate ring on her finger before sliding hers off too. "Here—" she smiled passing it off to him.

"You can keep it—"

"Jason, my karma is already screwed up enough without keeping fake rings." She said forcing the rings into his hand. "So what's the plan to get me home?"

"I don't have one yet. You're going to have to lie to Mac." Jason said sitting down on the couch and patting the space next to him for her to resume her spot. "Lie about what's happened about where I took you—"

"Lie about the sex?" Maxie laughed watching the shocked expression go over Jason's face, he quickly recovered. "Don't worry it won't be the first time I lie to Mac, and it certainly won't be the last."

"Um, Spinelli left me a message, he's close to recovering the missing video footage—he also wanted you to call him." He stated handing her the cell phone from his pocket. Why don't you follow me to one of the spare rooms, and you can shower, in a real shower."

Maxie wordlessly followed Jason up the stairs, and down a few hallways before they came upon a simple wooden door. Jason pushed the door open reveling a large plush bed, the walls held frames with expensive pictures. She entered the room running her fingers over the smooth cover of the bed.

"This place is really nice."

"It rarely gets used, bathrooms through that door, here's Spinelli's number." Jason spoke stepping forward and handing her a piece of paper. Maxie delicately and unnecessarily laid her other hand across Jason's broad chest, letting her fingers run gently against the material of his button-down shirt. She was surprised he hadn't changed back into the basic T when they left the boat.

"I'll go try and find something edible." Jason said making no attempt to move from his present standing. Jason ran his strong hands up along Maxie's bare shoulders coming up to cup her face gently. It amazed Maxie every time he touched her that his calloused manly hands could hold her as delicately as they did. "Maxie—"

He whispered her name their lips almost touching. She could feel his breath across her cheek as he spoke. Maxie tried to lean back from his embrace only to have Jason pull her back his lips against hers, crushing her to his chest with his arms. His lips were tender and gently in contrast with the strength of his embrace. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Jason reluctantly pulled back placing one final kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Needed to take a shower and give her self some mental distance from Jason and the kisses and everything else Maxie elected to shower; choosing to call Spinelli after.

Jason made his way downstairs, also needing the space away from Maxie. Although he was completely taken by surprise when he saw Sonny standing at the base of the stairway. "Sonny, I didn't hear your boat." Jason said moving down a few steps and shaking his friends hand. They had only seen each other a few times since his initial arrest.

"You ready to get out of here?" Sonny asked getting right down to business, he handed him a manila envelope that Jason assumed had a passport, cash and his new identification for wherever Jason choose to roam.

"Maxie's upstairs showering; do we have a plan to get her back to the states?"

"Maxie? Jason why is she still alive?"


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm pretty sure there is only one more chapter/epilouge after this one. I'm kind of motivated to finish this story because I have more plans where Maxie and Jason are concerned. Including a sequel to Lesson in Seduction. Enjoy._

* * *

The scalding hot spacious shower was much different than what she had grown accustomed to on the ship. There wasn't much in the way of hair care products but it was enough to make her feel clean. She did her best to let the water cascade over her shoulders avoiding getting her hair wet not wanting to worry about that considering her lack of product options to manage her unruly locks. Finally deciding she had been avoiding Jason and the conversation they would have to have, Maxie turned off the shower wrapping the towel snuggly around her body. She had just stepped into the bedroom to find the cell phone Jason had left behind vibrating against the bedside table. The caller identification alerted her that Spinelli was calling in bringing a smile instantly to Maxie's face.

"Spinelli!" Maxie squealed probably loud enough for Jason to hear her downstairs.

"Maximista!" Spinelli cheered back, "it has been far too long since my ears have been graced with the beautiful sound of your voice."

"I know it feels like I've seen no one but Jason for weeks," Maxie complained although that wasn't the reality of her feelings, she still didn't know where her feelings set with Jason at the moment.

"Yes Stonecold, is he near I have great news in regards to the dastardly ones demise. I have found and depixled the lost video footage."

"Spinelli that's great Jason is going to be thrilled." Maxie smiled into the phone, readjusting the towel around her body. "Maybe this means Jason will be able to come back to Port Charles with me."

"Fairest Maxie please listen!" His voice spoke demandingly his voice pulling Maxie from her thoughts. "Mr. Sir—he's the one, the video shows him at the pier shooting—he's the one who killed the lunatic leader of the Zacchara clan."

"Spinelli, are you trying to tell me Sonny's the one who killed Anthony?" Maxie said wanting to simplify his Spinelli speak so she could be certain before she went rushing to Jason with the new found truth.

"Exactly, it appears Mr. Sir was down on the docks and came across the elder Zacchara, and took aim and fired, it appeared he had no idea it was coming." Spinelli explained.

"Spinelli, Sonny's on his way here, to the island." Maxie said instantly dropping the phone on the bed, she quickly pulled the sundress on her body running down the stairs to find Jason, this threw a new curve ball into everything. Did Jason know that Sonny was responsible, and if he did, did that mean everything Jason had told her was a sham? The conversation she walked in on was enough to validate all of her fears.

"What do you mean why is Maxie alive?" Jason asked completely shocked by Sonny's form of greeting.

"I mean why didn't you dump her body somewhere along the way. Jason we don't have a way to explain her kidnapping she can't just show back up in Port Charles. The girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Sonny explained, running a hand along his slick hair in frustration.

"Sonny, killing Maxie was never part of that plan!" Jason yelled back; this conversation was quickly taking a turn for the worse.

"Jason, I told you to use her to get out and then get rid of her! It's going to be hard to not tie her death to the island now! What were you thinking?"

"Maxie's not going to die, by your hand or mine! Spinelli said he was getting close to finding the missing surveillance tapes. I can prove my innocence and this kidnapping and fleeing custody is minimal compared to time served, especially once the lawyers get a chance to go after them for stereotyping me for his murder."

"Get rid of me?" Maxie asked walking slowly down the stairs.

"Hello Maxie." Sonny smirked

"Jase—Sonny, Spinelli, he said that, he did it—" She said moving the remained of the way down the stairs to stand at Jason's side, her words slowing by the sudden fear of being in Sonny's presence.

"Did what?" Jason asked turning towards her his hands naturally coming up to rest one of her shoulder the other coming to cup her jaw tilting her eyes up towards his.

"He—, Jase Sonny was on the surveillance tape." She whispered, "what did you mean get rid of me?"

"How else do you think you came to be at the courthouse?" Sonny smiled, "You didn't' actually think Mac would want to have lunch with you did he?"

Maxie pulled away from Jason's embrace suddenly feeling like the room was spinning. "Jason, the tapes, they show Sonny killing Anthony. Spinelli emailed them to you." Maxie said after clearing her throat, she wasn't one to cower in fear and she wasn't going to do it now with Sonny standing before her. If he was going to hurt her she would do the same back. "I'm going to go back upstairs and leave you two to talk."

Maxie had started back up the stairs when she heard the click from a gun. "That's not necessary Maxie." Sonny's cold unfeeling voice sounded. "You served your purpose."

"Sonny stop it now!" Jason yelled grabbing his own gun from the waistband of his khakis." Put down the gun."

"She's a liability Jason. She knows too much. She doesn't know how to keep that little whore mouth of hers shut." Sonny bit out, hitting a low blow; making Maxie lose all train of reasonable thought.

Slowly turning around, Maxie stood to Jason's side watching the two trained killers point their guns in at opposing targets. "So what, you paid off the cops for the footage and killed Anthony yourself? Set up Jason, to take the fall for you, knowing you could use the same cops you paid off to get your trusted lapdog out of jail?"

"You're pretty smart." Sonny said changing the aim of his gun directing the shot just to Maxie's left shooting a mirror behind her, the glass shattering down to the floor causing Maxie to jump, Jason's gaze remained unchanged. "Jason let's get this over with so you can get on the run. It's only a matter of time before the dimwits in Port Charles have figured out I've come down here."

"So why not tell Jason?" Maxie asked her voice shaking now, she had used up all the reserve strength she had. "If this was the grand master plan why not just tell Jason from the beginning? I mean Jason are you going to react here?" Maxie said turning towards Jason to continue her rant; almost forgetting that Sonny was pointing a gun in her general direction.

"Maxie go upstairs." Jason said remaining the same state as before. Maxie looked back and forth slowly between the two debating whether or not it was safe to walk up the stairs. Sensing Maxie's hesitation Jason lowered his gun from Sonny's aim and moved to stand in front of Maxie. "It'll be okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Maxie never heard the gunshot; the beating in her ears was louder than any sound surrounding her. It was the loud gasp and the pain that registered on Jason's face was all it took to pull her out of her reprieve. "Jason." Maxie called out helping him to the floor, reaching behind Maxie quickly found the wound that was gushing blood from Jason's lower back. Putting her hand over the wound she instantly wished she had paid more attention at first aide training at the hospital. Sonny moved closer until his presence stood just over Jason and Maxie. "You see Maxie, everyone is expendable, even Jason. That's why everyone does what I tell them to." Sonny set his aim this time on Maxie, and with the point blank range there was no way that Sonny would miss.

Closing her eyes Maxie prepared for what she knew was to come next.

The ringing of the gunshot.

* * *

_don't hate me...but you can always review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all here is the final chapter; sorry for the delay but I spend most the the summer in Africa(work related stuff), so here it is...I kinda suck at endings, and I'm not 100% happy with how its concluded. So I may pull it and repost but I didn't want to delay it any longer. I have more plans for Jason/Maxie stories but we'll have to see how the time frame works out. I'm back stateside for a while now so we'll see. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Epilogue **

Maxie sat on her side of the table at Pentonvillie Prison waiting for the prisoner in question to be brought into the visiting room. It had been 2 months since the events that had led to their permanent placement in a jail cell, well almost permanent placement. The trial was being delayed but mostly because the prisoner in question was a known flight risk, and there were more than a few people who wanted to see him dead.

Maxie watched as the Sonny was escorted into the room navy blue prison jumpsuit and handcuffs. The guard locked his hand into the hook on the table before leaving the room, leaving Maxie across from the man who almost shot her at point blank range.

When Maxie had heard the click and the sound of the shot leaving the gun chamber she braced herself for the pain that she assumed would come. She had watched plenty of those E True Hollywood documentaries about people being murdered and shot, and there was supposed to be that blinding white hot pain that she had always heard about. She heard the shell casing of the bullet hit the ground but the pain never came. And then Maxie opened her eyes, before her, lying on the ground was Sonny Corinthois gripping his shoulder as blood pooled on the floor below him.

It wasn't until Lucky Spencer started his approach towards Maxie and Sonny that she even knew where the gun shot had come from, Lucky moved Sonny's gun away and began to secure the mobster while he protested in pain and the jeering of his shoulder. With the coast being clear, Maxie made her way back to an injured Jason; hoping and praying that he was still conscious and hadn't lost too much blood.

"Ms. Jones." Sonny said simply leaning against the table top, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Maxie took her time answering; she leaned forward enough so she only had to speak in whispers. "He's fine you know." Sonny made a bemused look as if he didn't know who he was speaking to, "Jason, you know the best friend that you shot in the back?"

Sonny just nodded, waiting for Maxie to continue. "If you're waiting for me to comment you'll surely be wasting your time Ms. Jones."

"Because in the end you're a cold hearted killer?" Maxie said flatly before standing; "I'm sorry you didn't get away with murder this time Sonny; mine or Anthony's." Maxie stood and knocked on the metal door and waiting for the guard on the other side to open the door. "Good luck in prison."

Stopping at the front desk to get back the personal items she had turned in when she entered the prison Maxie left pentonville walking back to where her car was parked. She was now driving a newer model Honda that the insurance company had paid for after her miraculous recovery from the dastardly hands of Jason Morgan. That sentence itself proved to Maxie that she had been spending far too much time at the Morgan/Spinelli penthouse, since her return.

After the gunshots and trips to the hospital for Jason and Sonny and answering questions from the Island police force, answering questions for Lucky; Maxie was whisked away to an ambulance to be checked over for injuries. Lucky then explained how he came to be on the island and finally gave her the news that Jason would be fine and that Sonny was being extradited back to the states. Lucky didn't understand Maxie's sudden concern for Jason's safety, assuming it was some form of Stockholm syndrome. He explained on the flight back to New York that Jason would probably end up back in prison for his escape and the added abduction charges.

Between all the media attention; and the trails, Kate doing an issue on abduction prevention and personal safety; even going so far as to have Maxie interviewed and photographed for the fashion magazine, life seemed to resume its normalcy within a few weeks. Or at least everything seemed that way.

After a quick trip to the hospital, Jason was returned to police custody where new charges were being added in the abduction of Maxie. She had argued with Mac the FBI and even Jason via his lawyer Diane urging her to stay out of it. If Maxie refused that she was a captive then she would be susceptible to charges of her own for helping an escaped prisoner.

So Maxie stayed away, for the first time in her life she listened to Jason's via Diane and Mac's advice to stay away from the police station, from everything related to the case. And so here she sat a month after returning from the island. She spent a fair amount of time at the penthouse catching up with Spinelli, and enjoying Jason's bed late at night. She had even borrowed a few of his black shirts to take back to her apartment with her just to remind her of the experience that no one knew about. No one knew about the nights they had shared on the boat, when they were pretending to be other people. And now they would just remain memories for Maxie. Memories that would play through her mind every night before she would eventually fall into a restless sleep, dressed in one of Jason's shirts.

It was Lulu who was the first to tell her Jason was released from prison. She walked into the office told her about all the reporters who must have followed him to the Metro Court to visit Carly. Quickly excusing herself Maxie ran down the twenty-one flights of stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of Jason, or even better have a conversation with him. In the end they didn't talk then; they did make awkward eye contact across the room but it wasn't until that night at the penthouse that they finally spoke.

"Greeting Stonecold; we are happy to have your safe and quick return to the homestead. I imagine it will be nice to sleep in your own luxurious bed." Spinelli rambled on, Maxie watched as the young hacker flexed and unflexed his hands as if he was trying to control himself from rushing off to hug his mentor. Maxie sensing the tension in the room did the only thing she could think of do in that moment; and that was to run.

"I'm going to let you two catch up; and get out of your way." Maxie said quickly grabbing her purse of the desk and briskly moving past Jason's frame letting her hand linger on his arm for the briefest of moments. "Glad your back."

Maxie had made it all the way down to the parking structure and was in the process of unlocking her car when Jason came up behind her his motorcycle keys hanging from his finger.

"You didn't need to leave like that." Jason commented keeping a safe amount of distance between them.

"Yes I did, do you have any idea how excited Spinelli was for your return? I mean the guy wanted to decorate the penthouse; you're very lucky I was able to talk him out of balloons."

"Thanks for that." Jason said running his hands over the smooth metal and leather that was his motorcycle. It had been almost a year since he had been out on the open road enjoying the rumble of the machines engine between his legs. The choice of words in his head instantly brought his mind back to sex; it had been a long time since he had that too. The last time was with Maxie, and here they stood now.

"Well it's the least I could do since you saved my life and all." Maxie whispered almost afraid to bring up the past few months. She suddenly found herself unable to hold a simple conversation with her; she didn't know what to say and everything was complete different these days. "I should go, you clearly are on your way out—"

"Wanna come with me?" Jason asked tapping the handle bars of the bike.

"Why would I come with you?" Maxie asked not truly sensing where he was going with this?

"Why not?" Jason said turning and stepping onto the bike starting the engine before turning and waiting for Maxie to make a decision.

Maxie waited a moment before turning towards her car, she spent a few moments putting away her things from her car before turning back to watch Jason start to maneuver the bike out of the parking space it had been in for the last year. "You sure about this," Jason asked as he held her hand so she could swing her leg over the side and get on. She took another minute to tie her hair back in a simple ponytail forgoing the helmet

"Not at all." She smiled wrapping her arms around his middle sliding her body as far towards him as she could. "But that's the fun part right?"

"There are a lot of fun parts—and some I'm excited to revisit again." Jason smirked pulling the bike out into traffic. The world as they knew it was different; without Sonny in charge with the new knowledge that they possessed and had learned about each other. And while their pairing was completely unconventional and would probably never work in a million years. At the moment it was easy and it was the choice they were both choosing to make.

And at the moment that was more than enough for both of them.


End file.
